Al contrario
by Yrim
Summary: En esta historia Kagome es una chica de la época feudal que viaja a través del pozo para encontrarse con un Inuyasha de la época actual. Mismas personalidades, pero distintas épocas. ¿En qué cambiaría la serie si todo fuera al contrario? Entra y descubre el primer capítulo. Pongo Rated T porque mucho más adelante habrá escenas subidas de tono, pero lo avisaré en el capítulo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Antes que nada, quería aclarar que esta historia también la publiqué en Cemzoo, o Fanficslandia como se llama ahora, así que no me denunciéis que soy la misma jaja. Lo que ocurrió es que me quitaron el ordenador y entre eso y los estudios... deje bastante de lado la historia, que ni siquiera terminé en la página de antes. Lo bueno es que he añadido cosas y corregido errores, así que habrá cambios con respecto a la otra.**

**Por último y no menos importante, hago este fic sin ánimo de lucro. Tengo imaginación y en algo tendré que emplearla, ¿no? xD**

**Cap. 1 – Nueva protectora y nuevo mundo**

Una chica 15 años caminaba alegremente hacia su aldea mientras tarareaba una canción. Las miradas se posaban en ella sin poder evitarlo, los hombres admiraban en silencio cada detalle de la muchacha, que sonreía y pasaba de largo sin percatarse de nada. Y es que resultaba difícil no mirarla… su cabello, negro azabache, recogido con una cinta casi al final, era mecido por una suave brisa, que a su vez le acariciaba el rostro. Y esta parte era el mayor asombro de los que no la conocían, pues su tez era blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos azules como el anochecer, con un porte angelical, casi divino. Y era tal la ternura que desprendía, que muchos viajeros al verla, la adoraban como si de una diosa se tratase. Su cuerpo, escondido bajo un kimono azul cielo, se movía graciosamente, casi con torpeza, anhelando llegar lo más rápidamente posible a su destino.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! Mamá, ¡he vuelto! —se apresuró a decir al entrar en su casa.

— ¡Kagome! —exclamó su madre contenta de que hubiera regresado sana y salva, y se acercó para abrazarla— ¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto? —le preguntó mientras le dirigía hacia el interior de la cabaña.

— Llegué allí muy rápido, mamá. Me encontré con unos carros de comerciantes y me llevaron hasta la entrada de la aldea —explicó contenta.

— ¡Hermana! —llamó una voz desde la entrada, y acto seguido una sombra se abalanzó hacia ella.

— ¡Souta! —exclamó mientras reía y abrazaba a su hermano— Ya estoy aquí.

El pequeño levantó la cabeza desde el vientre de su hermana, pudiendo así apreciarse sus ojos, del mismo color a los de ella, algo enrojecidos y al borde de las lágrimas.

— Ay, no llores tonto, ¿no ves que ya he llegado? —dijo sonriendo Kagome mientras lo apretaba más contra ella. Lo había echado tanto de menos, aunque solo se hubiese ausentado durante tres días… Había ido al pueblo vecino para vender parte de la cosecha.

— ¡Ah! Toma, mamá… —rebuscó algo en el obi de su kimono, y se lo entregó a su madre. Era un saquito de tela. Su madre vació el contenido en sus manos y puso cara de asombro. Se trataba de una pequeña cantidad de monedas.

— Kagome, hija, ¿cómo es que te dieron tanto dinero?

— Convencí al mejor postor mamá —sonrió satisfecha Kagome.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y al recibir permiso, el jefe de la aldea entró a la cabaña.

— Kagome, tenemos que hablar contigo.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó preocupada Kagome, mirando a su madre quien se había puesto muy seria repentinamente.

— Quedamos en que se lo iba a explicar yo, ¿no? —replicó la madre de Kagome.

— Lo siento, de verdad, pero tú sabes que no tenemos más tiempo —suplicó el jefe.

— ¡¿Me puede explicar alguien qué está pasando?! —preguntó confusa Kagome.

— Ven, acompáñame —dijo el jefe haciéndose a un lado para que pasara ella primero— y por favor que venga también tu madre —añadió mirando a esta.

Ante un asentimiento de su madre, Kagome salió de la cabaña, donde para su sorpresa, se encontraban los ancianos sabios de la aldea. Su madre salió inmediatamente detrás de ella, no sin antes decirle a Souta que se quedara y vigilara la casa. Por último salió el jefe, que las guió hasta el santuario. Allí, un aldeano trajo algo protegido por un pedestal. Un objeto pequeño y esférico de un color rosado brillante.

— ¡¿La esfera de las cuatro almas?! —se sorprendió Kagome— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

— Kagome, tú conoces la leyenda de la esfera, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el jefe.

— Claro, claro que la conozco…

_ Flash Back_

_Una niña de 12 años se entretenía escuchando a su abuelo narrar una historia sobre los dragones. Cuando el hombre terminó, vio a su nieta más interesada en su cabello que en su historia, así que para llamar su atención le dijo: Kagome, ¿a que no sabes la historia de la esfera de las cuatro almas?_

— _¿Tiene una historia? —preguntó sorprendida la niña._

— _Así es… Todo comenzó con la creación de la esfera por una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko. La esfera fue donada a nuestra aldea para que la protegiésemos, ya que la sacerdotisa murió. Cuenta la leyenda, que el poseedor de esta esfera gozará de un poder inimaginable. Por eso la esfera necesita de un protector, para que estando cerca de este no se detecte el poder de dicha esfera y, en el caso de que se detectara, luchar contra aquel que quiera arrebatársela. Y también se dice, que si un protector de la esfera muere, o le ocurre algo que le impida seguir con su cometido, en un plazo de tres días y tres noches se deberá encontrar al siguiente. De lo contrario, el destino del mundo sería terrible…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

— Pues bien, el anterior protector de la perla falleció ayer por la tarde —continuó el jefe.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Kagome temiéndose lo peor.

— Pues que tú eres la indicada para protegerla de ahora en adelante.

— ¡¿Qué?! —replicó Kagome consternada— Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros de que soy yo?

— Verás…

_Flash Back_

_El jefe se encontraba alrededor de una tumba junto a varias personas. De la nada una figura apareció y les preguntó por algún sitio donde dormir esa noche. Parecía humano, a juzgar por las apariencias, así que el jefe le invitó a hospedarse en su casa._

_Esa noche el jefe puso al extranjero al tanto de la situación de la aldea. Normalmente, el protector de la perla deja instrucciones sobre cómo encontrar a su sucesor, pero esa vez no se había encontrado nada, y estaban preocupados por si no lo llegaban a encontrar._

— _Como agradecimiento a tu hospitalidad, contestaré esa gran duda que te pesa y te hace sufrir. Pero no sé el nombre, solo te puedo decir algunas cosas de la persona indicada para ser la protectora de la esfera._

_Fin de Flash Back_

— ¿Y qué más pasó? —preguntó Kagome— ¿Qué te dijo para que confiases en él?

— Me contó toda mi vida, hasta me dijo cosas de las que ni yo me acordaba. Es un adivino. Y me dijo que la persona era una mujer que no se encontraba en ese momento en la aldea. Y la única mujer que estaba fuera eras tú Kagome.

— No puede ser…

Kagome estaba petrificada. No daba crédito a lo que oía.

— Por favor Kagome, nuestro destino depende de esto —dijo el jefe acercándole la esfera.

Después de unos minutos de silencio absoluto, las manos temblorosas de Kagome se cerraron sobre la valiosa esfera, y un resplandor proveniente de esta iluminó toda la aldea, al saberse de nuevo con un protector.

* * *

Le encantaba pasear por el bosque, y sobre todo, pasear por la parte del árbol sagrado al atardecer. Le traía paz y tranquilidad, y era uno de los pocos sitios en los que podía pensar sin preocupaciones. Llevó su mano hacia la esfera que colgaba en su cuello y la observó detenidamente. Suspiró. Tenía que proteger esa esfera con su propia vida… A lo mejor la podría proteger de pequeños demonios, pero dudaba de poder contra uno que fuera algo poderoso. Al menos, no necesitaba clases de arquería, como había insistido el jefe… desde pequeña le había encantado el arco y su padre y su abuelo le habían enseñado muy bien todo lo que sabían.

De repente escuchó algo y salió de sus pensamientos. Prestó más atención y lo oyó de nuevo. Parecía como un quejido. Se dirigió hacia un claro, donde estaba el pozo devora-huesos. Allí el ruido era más fuerte, y parecía provenir desde dentro del pozo. Se acercó cuidadosamente y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, preparando el arco y una flecha. Miró hacia dentro del pozo, pero no veía nada. Sin embargo, el quejido seguía. Iba a preguntar por si alguien necesitaba ayuda por allí, cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca, y cayó, y cayó, y cayó…

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. No se acordaba de nada de lo último acontecido. Miró a su alrededor y distinguió las paredes del pozo devora-huesos.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Alguien me empujó! Y… no me acuerdo de nada más… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré aquí? Mamá y Souta seguro que están preocupados… Pero esto… —miró hacia arriba y no distinguió el cielo— Esto… no parece el pozo…

Subió por los peldaños del pozo.

— Un momento… ¿peldaños? —se extrañó Kagome— A lo mejor los han puesto hace poco…

Notó algo frío contra su pecho y miró bajo el kimono para ver qué era.

— La esfera… uff… al menos no la he perdido…

Cuando consiguió salir se convenció de que definitivamente no era el pozo. Aunque si lo miraba… era igual… eso era muy raro, porque el pozo no estaba techado. Decidió salir de allí, y eso hizo, rescatando antes el arco y las flechas que habían quedado olvidados en el fondo del pozo. Abrió la puerta y…

— ¡Ah! —gritó sin poder evitarlo— Pero, ¡¿qué es esto?! —exclamó dando vueltas sobre sí misma y mirándolo todo a su alrededor. Era por la mañana, debía de ser cerca de mediodía. Es decir, había estado inconsciente durante toda la noche. Pero, ¿qué significaban todas las cosas raras que veía? Distinguió el árbol sagrado a lo lejos, y se dirigió hacia allí. Justo al lado, había una casa, o al menos ella suponía que era una casa. Aunque pensándolo mejor, parecía una mansión, quizás de un joven señor que podría indicarle el camino de vuelta.

— ¡Oye, tú! —le gritó una voz.

Kagome dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta para ver a quién la había llamado. Era un joven de unos veinte años aproximadamente. Era alto y parecía atlético, y llevaba unas ropas muy extrañas. El cabello le llegaba por la cintura, y era… ¿plateado? Deslizó su mirada hacia los ojos del chico, y cuál fue su sorpresa al verlos de un color dorado brillante.

— Pero… un momento… eso son… ¿orejas de perro? ¿Un medio demonio? —pensó asustada— ¿Y si ha venido por la esfera? Debo protegerla…

— ¡Hey te estoy hablando chica! —gritó él mientras se acercaba a ella— ¿Kikyo?

Kagome instintivamente levantó el arco y lo apuntó con una de sus flechas.

— ¡No te acerques a mí, medio demonio, y no te ocurrirá nada! —dijo con voz firme.

El chico se quedó estático en su lugar.

— ¿Medio demonio? ¿Qué es eso, un insulto? Pues lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que nadie me hable de esa mane… —No pudo continuar ya que Kagome se había acercado al no verse en peligro y le estaba acariciando las orejas.

— Así que, ¿son reales? ¡Entonces me has mentido! ¡Eres un medio demonio!

— Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? Si te refieres a las orejas y al pelo plateado, me vienen de familia, ¡y te vuelvo a repetir que no toleraré que nadie me hable de esa forma! —contestó el muchacho en un tono desagradable— ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando, niña?

Ella lo miró confundida.

— No, no tengo ni idea de quién eres. ¿Es que acaso nos conocíamos?

Él ahora estaba más confundido que ella.

— ¡Soy Inuyasha Taisho!— le respondió como si fuera lo más evidente.

Kagome se puso pensativa.

— No, lo siento pero no me suena.

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola. El parecido con su ex-novia era impresionante.

— Tú no eres de aquí, ¿no? —preguntó finalmente.

— Pues, a decir verdad, no sé ni siquiera dónde estoy —repuso la chica triste.

— Al menos, te acordarás de tu nombre… —dijo Inuyasha después de un breve silencio.

La chica asintió.

— Me llamo Kagome —pero luego cambió de expresión al percatarse de la forma en la que el chico le había hablado— ¡Oye, que no he perdido la memoria! —repuso enfadada.

— Ah, ¿no?, entonces, ¿porqué no sabes ni dónde estás? —le dijo el chico mirándola de reojo con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Porque me caí! ¡Me caí dentro del pozo y cuando salí el bosque no estaba! ¡Ni el camino para llegar a mi aldea! —exclamó Kagome.

— ¿El bosque? —preguntó Inuyasha confuso. Empezaba a creer que la chica que tenía delante estaba algo mal de la cabeza.

— ¡Sí! ¡El bosque que rodeaba al pozo devora-huesos, que ahora está dentro de un santuario, allí! —gritó señalando el lugar— ¡Y lo único que me suena es el árbol sagrado, que debería ser parte del bosque también!

— ¡Ya está bien, no grites, que tengo las orejas sensibles, estúpida! —le gritó también Inuyasha tapándose las orejitas.

— Lo siento —dijo la chica apenada bajando la cabeza.

Inuyasha se fijó en que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

— No, por favor, no soporto ver llorar a alguien, y menos a una chica… —pensó— Está bien, pero no llores —le dijo con una voz extrañamente suave.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y vio que Inuyasha había girado la suya hasta ponerse de perfil, evitando así la mirada de ella.

Kagome se sorprendió de la reacción del chico, pero sonrió dulcemente.

— Bueno, aquí antes había un bosque, pero lo talaron para construir este templo. Pero eso fue hace más de 200 años, así que…

— ¡¿Qué?!¡¿He estado dormida más de 200 años en el pozo devora-huesos?! —se sorprendió con las manos en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué dices tonta?! ¡Eso es imposible! A no ser que seas inmortal, lo cual dudo… —se burló.

— Y yo que pensé que podíamos llevarnos bien… —pensó Kagome poniendo mala cara.

Entonces Inuyasha se fijó en algo. La chica llevaba un kimono, un carcaj con flechas, y un arco. Aparte de eso, decía que vivía en una aldea, y que el pozo que estaba en su templo estaba rodeado por un bosque…

— Oye, tú, ¿por qué te vistes así? —le preguntó.

— En primer lugar, no soy "tú". Te he dicho antes que me llamo Kagome. Y en segundo lugar, yo soy quién debería preguntar por tu ropa, ¿qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Un joven señor? Esas ropas no las había visto nunca —preguntó examinando de cerca la camisa roja que llevaba puesta Inuyasha.

— Keh, como sea. ¿Qué es eso de joven señor? ¿Nunca has visto una camisa? —preguntó el chico esperando la confirmación de sus suposiciones.

— ¿Camisa? —preguntó ella extrañada— ¿Así se llama el raro haori que llevas?

— Esto no puede ser… —se dijo más para sí mismo Inuyasha.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con expresión interrogante. Por un momento, él se perdió en sus lagunas azules, pero reaccionó y apartó la vista.

— Creo… creo que has venido desde el pasado. Estamos en el año 2000.

— ¡¿Ehhh?!

**Fin del cap. 1**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Por favor si veis algún fallo no dudéis en decírmelo. Gracias a todos los que han llegado a leer el capítulo entero, me hacéis feliz =)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo disfrutéis. Pero antes me gustaría responder a vuestros reviews.**

**Taishita StarkTaisho gracias por ser la primera de aquí en descubrir mi historia y molestarte en dejarme un review. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior.**

**Maite 123 aquí tienes las primeras batallitas de Kagome con el "nuevo mundo" xD ojalá que te gusten.**

**Umee-chan gracias por tu comentario, me ha subido los ánimos, en serio.**

**Este capítulo os lo dedico a las tres, gracias por vuestra confianza en mi fic =)**

**Cap. 2**

— ¡No chilles, maldita sea!

— Pero… ¿cómo voy a volver a casa? —se preguntó con la voz quebrada mirando el suelo.

— Bueno, de momento ven a la mía —le dijo Inuyasha tras un incómodo silencio mirando para otro lado.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Kagome, creyendo no haber oído bien.

— Necesitarás otra ropa para no llamar la atención aquí, y supongo que no tendrás sitio donde dormir. En mi casa tenemos una habitación libre —continuó sin mirarla en un tono que pretendía ser áspero.

— ¿De verdad? Siento ser una molestia —dijo con la cabeza gacha, aunque se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa.

— Keh —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido de inmediato por la chica.

Al llegar a la entrada, Kagome vio cómo Inuyasha sacaba unas llaves y las metía en la puerta, giraba y abría. Cuando entraron, la muchacha se quedó sin habla. La casa era enorme, y muy distinta a las de su época.

— Quítate los zapatos y déjalos junto a los míos —oyó que le decía Inuyasha. Ella obedeció sin rechistar, pero se acercó a los zapatos del Inuyasha y los miró con detenimiento y suspiró. Hasta el calzado había cambiado.

— Keh, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Inuyasha.

— Nada, desagradable —le contestó.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Te estoy ofreciendo un sitio donde vivir mientras que encuentras la forma de regresar, y así me lo pagas! —le recriminó él.

— ¡¿No te duelen los oídos cuando gritas tú?! ¡Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo, pero me tratas de un modo despectivo! ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te he hecho? —le dijo ella indignada.

— Keh —fue su respuesta

Ella notó que nunca la miraba cuando hablaba, nada más que cuando iba a decirle algo desagradable. Eso le molestó aún más, así que decidió comprobarlo.

— Inuyasha —lo llamó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él de mala gana y sin volverse a mirarla.

— ¿Ves? ¡Lo sabía! —dijo, y se aproximó a él, poniéndose delante suya — ¿Por qué no me miras cuando me hablas?

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que mirarte? —se defendió Inuyasha, pero giró de nuevo la cabeza. — Ni que fueras guapa o algo, ¿por qué querría mirar a una niña estúpida?

Kagome, al escuchar esto, bajó la cabeza. Temblaba de ira. Nunca nadie le había faltado tanto al respeto, y puede que estuviera en el futuro, puede que sin la ayuda del tal Inuyasha no sobreviviera, pero NADIE iba a insultarla y a quedarse como si nada. Levantó la cabeza decidida, le agarró dos mechones de pelo que tenía sobre los hombros y tiró de ellos, obligando así a que el chico le mirase a la cara.

— ¡Oye, no sé cómo te tratan los demás si les dices esas cosas, pero yo desde luego no te lo voy a permitir! —le gritó enfurecida.

— Ah, ¿no?, y ¿qué vas a hacer para evitarlo? —se burló con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Tirarte del pelo hasta arrancártelo —respondió Kagome sin dejarse amedrentar.

En eso, se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, y los dos prestaron atención a la entrada. Allí se encontraba una mujer mirándolos estupefacta.

— Oh, perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? —preguntó, y sonrió de una manera muy dulce.

Los chicos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca, más bien nariz con nariz, fruto de los tirones de pelo de Kagome. En sus caras se podía apreciar un leve rubor. Acto seguido, se separaron dejando entre ellos una distancia de dos metros.

— Pero, ¡¿qué dices mamá?! —preguntó Inuyasha dirigiéndose a la mujer que acababa de llegar— Además, ¿tú no tendrías que estar ahora cogiendo el avión? —volvió a preguntar con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Claro que sí, pero como he terminado antes, decidí coger el primer vuelo para darte una sorpresa, aunque veo que la sorpresa me la he llevado yo —rió la mujer— Y bien, hijo, ¿cuándo pensabas presentármela?

Kagome estaba color escarlata.

— ¡Mamá, te he dicho que no es eso! —se apresuró a corregir Inuyasha.

— ¡Ah!, así que, ¿vienes del pasado? —cuestionó la madre de Inuyasha, después de que este le hubiera explicado todo lo ocurrido.

Estaban en la mesa de la cocina, todos con una taza de té en las manos.

— No estoy segura, pero creo que sí —respondió con cierto temblor en la voz.

— Bueno, no te preocupes —dijo conciliadoramente, seguido de una sonrisa que hizo que Kagome se tranquilizara.

— Vaya, es guapísima… —pensaba la chica.

Y de verdad lo era, llevaba el pelo negro, largo hasta la cadera. Sus ojos eran dos botones de ternura, y su sonrisa le recordaba a la de su madre. Su madre… ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Y Souta? Seguro que estaban muy preocupados por ella.

— Te cuidaremos hasta que encuentres la forma de volver —siguió—Por cierto, me parece que no me he presentado, me llamo Izayoi, Izayoi Taisho.

— Encantada de conocerla —dijo Kagome inclinando la cabeza— Yo soy Kagome. Muchas gracias por acogerme y siento las molestias que les estoy causando.

— No te preocupes, esta casa es muy grande, y ya hacía falta un poco de compañía femenina aquí —dijo ignorando la mala cara que puso Inuyasha— Por cierto cielo, ¿crees que se debería quedar en el cuarto de tu hermano? —preguntó pensativa.

— Si pretendes que Sesshomaru te acabe odiando… —respondió Inuyasha dándole un sorbo al té.

— Tienes razón… bueno, entonces te quedarás en la habitación de invitados, ¿de acuerdo?

— Como usted diga —dijo Kagome.

— Kagome, llámame de tú, ¿quieres? Me siento mayor cuando alguien me dice "usted" —sonrió Izayoi.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Como quieras.

— Así me gusta. Y dime Kagome, ¿tienes familia?

— Sí —contestó rápidamente— vivo con mi madre y con mi hermano Souta.

— ¿Y tu padre? —preguntó Inuyasha.

— Mi padre… —miró hacia abajo— mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña.

— Oh…

Para suavizar el ambiente, Izayoi le preguntó:

— Oye, Kagome, eres muy linda, seguro que tienes novio, ¿verdad?

— ¿N-novio? —preguntó extrañada.

— Oh, lo siento, en tu época se debe de llamar de otra forma… Mmm… una pareja, alguien con el que estás saliendo —intentó hacerla entender.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! Ya te he entendido, pero… No, no tengo…- dijo Kagome sonrojándose furiosamente.

— ¿Seguro que no hay alguien por ahí? —rió divertida la madre de Inuyasha— ¿Ni te gusta ningún chico? ¿O puede ser que haya alguien interesado en ti?

Kagome se puso aún más roja si eso era posible.

— Ahhh, ¿ves? ¿Qué clase de chico es? —preguntó sonriente Izayoi.

— Pu-Pues es… es un poco más alto que yo, mmm, cas-castaño…y es mu-muy amable, pero… a mí… a mí no me gusta… —dijo Kagome torpemente.

— ¿Entonces es un amor no correspondido? Pobre chico…

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa ante aquel comentario, siendo enseguida acompañada por la mujer que tenía delante.

Inuyasha, aburrido de la conversación, miró su reloj. De pronto recordó algo.

— ¡Ahhh! —gritó y se levantó de un salto.

— ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? —preguntó sobresaltada su madre.

— Había quedado con Sango y Miroku a las dos, ¡y son las tres menos cuarto!

— Hijo mío, después de lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿vas a quedar con tus amigos? —preguntó con voz cansina.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos a ir a ver "Gladiator"! —contestó como si no hubiera cosa más importante.

— Bueno, pues en ese caso, espérate que te llevo con el coche. Kagome —continuó dirigiéndose a la chica— ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras? Tienes que vestirte como las mujeres de hoy en día, y a lo mejor te apetece ver cómo ha cambiado el mudo en todo ese tiempo.

Kagome asintió sonriendo. Le encantaba ir a comprar, y sentía curiosidad por saber qué era un coche…

Los tres salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron hacia el vehículo, que estaba aparcado frente a las escaleras del templo. Bajaron con una sorprendida Kagome, y llegaron hasta un vehículo azul marino. Izayoi indicó a Kagome que se sentara delante, causando una protesta en Inuyasha. La chica estaba algo perdida, no sabía cómo entrar, hasta que Inuyasha le abrió la puerta y le indicó que se sentara dentro, eso sí, sin mirarla.

-Vaya, este chico sí que es raro…-pensó. Vio cómo Inuyasha se sentaba en la parte trasera todavía con una leve mueca de enfado, y se ponía una cinta que iba desde el extremo de arriba del coche hasta un aparato encima de los asientos. Se fijó en que Izayoi también la tenía puesta, así que buscó para ponérsela ella también. La encontró y encajó la pieza del final en el aparato de al lado del asiento.

Izayoi, que había estado buscando la radio en su bolso, la puso en el coche. Entonces se volvió hacia Kagome diciéndole:

— Kagome, ponte el cintu… ah, ¿ya te lo has puesto? Aprendes rápido —dijo Izayoi.

Kagome sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento.

— ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama esto? —preguntó interesada señalando la cinta.

— Se llama cinturón, y el vehículo entero se llama coche. Ya sabes, es una nueva versión de los carros de tu época… —le explicó mientras arrancaba.

Kagome se asustó al escuchar el ruido del coche y las vibraciones del motor.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un terremoto?!

— Tss… —se burló Inuyasha mirando por la ventanilla.

Izayoi rió con ganas ante el comentario de la chica.

— Tranquila Kagome, eso es normal en un coche.

— Ahh… perdón… que vergüenza…

— No te preocupes, tranquila. Ha sido muy divertido, parecías estar tan asustada… —comentó divertida.

Kagome bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Izayoi la miró de reojo.

— Lo siento, no me lo tengas en cuenta, pero hacía tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan gracioso; teniendo en cuenta todas las tonterías de mi hijo…

— ¡Oye! —protestó Inuyasha desde atrás.

Siguieron en coche hasta el centro de la ciudad. La madre de Inuyasha le explicaba cosas a la chica a su lado. Esta se interesaba por cualquier nimiedad, y agradecía en silencio a Izayoi por su paciencia. Kagome estaba tan embobada mirando las calles desde la ventana, que no se percató de que paraban en una de las esquinas hasta que Inuyasha se despidió.

— ¡Hasta luego! Y mamá… suerte —rió el chico fijando su vista por un momento en Kagome.

La muchacha observó a Inuyasha que se reunía con unos chicos en la entrada de un bar, si era así como se llamaba, porque tenía tantos nombres nuevos en la cabeza que parecía que iba a explotar. Uno de ellos miró hacia el coche y, según su expresión, parecía estar sorprendido mientras observaba a Kagome. Acto seguido le dijo algo a la chica a su lado, que miró a Kagome y se puso blanca. Ella apartó la mirada mientras Izayoi movía el coche.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras del templo. Había sido una tarde increíble para Kagome, habían aparcado en el centro e Izayoi la llevó a muchas tiendas a comprar ropa. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas camisetas y pantalones se había probado. Además, prácticamente había pasado el tiempo en los probadores, ya que la madre de Inuyasha se encargaba de llevarle ropa para que se la probase. Mientras caminaba por la calle no dejaba de mirar de un lado para otro, no queriendo perderse detalle de ese mundo tan nuevo y complicado. Se puso al tanto de cosas como por ejemplo qué eran las tarjetas de crédito y los aviones.

A Izayoi le vino bien esa tarde, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con la chiquilla, más le apreciaba. Nunca había podido disfrutar de ir de compras de esa forma, ya que únicamente tenía un hijo. Rió al imaginarse la reacción de Inuyasha con solo mencionarle la idea. Miró a Kagome, que estaba a su lado pensativa.

— Kagome, la verdad, ese conjunto te queda genial, parece que lo han hecho precisamente para ti —dijo.

Kagome se miró. Los pantalones vaqueros, desgarrados por algunas zonas, le hacían las piernas más largas, y el chaleco, azul cielo con las mangas hasta el codo, estilizaban su figura ya que era algo ajustado.

La chica simplemente sonrió. Aunque la conocía desde hacía menos de un día, Izayoi se había ganado su cariño desde que le sonrió por primera vez.

— Gracias —musitó suavemente.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Izayoi le mostró su habitación, en la sala de invitados. Prepararon el futon, con sus respectivas mantas, y luego ordenaron la ropa que habían comprado en el armario de la habitación. Cuando terminaron, Kagome se dio el lujo de observar más detenidamente el cuarto. En una esquina, al lado de la ventana, había un escritorio, y justo al lado, una estantería con varios libros. Las paredes eran de un color beige claro, decoradas con varios cuadros con paisajes naturales. Kagome sonrió felizmente. Le encantaba.

— -¡Estoy en casa! —dijo Inuyasha mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡Cielo, que bien que llegas para la cena! —se alegró Izayoi saliendo de la cocina— ¿Qué tal la película?

— Alucinante —contestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

— Me alegro —respondió ella de la misma forma—. Justo ahora íbamos a…

La señora Taisho se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es a estas horas? —se preguntó Inuyasha en voz alta mientras abría la puerta.

Una sombra cruzó el umbral y se dirigió sin más miramientos hacia Izayoi.

— Señora Taisho, cada día está más hermosa —dijo un chico cogiéndole y besándole la mano, cuan princesa de cuento.

— Miroku, siempre tan galán —rió Izayoi.

— ¡Miroku! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa?! —gritó el chico de cabello plateado.

El muchacho se volvió hacia su amigo. Vestía una camisa lila, a juego con sus ojos, azules-violáceos, siempre con un brillo pícaro; y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Tenía el pelo corto color negro.

— Bueno, pasábamos por aquí y…

— Venga ya, no digas tonterías, si tu casa está en la otra punta de… ¿"pasábamos"? ¿No has venido solo?

— No, no ha venido solo —se escuchó.

Todos se giraron para ver, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, a una chica de pelo castaño, recogido en una cola alta. Ojos marrones enmarcados suavemente por una sombra rosa. Llevaba una blusa de mangas caídas color rosa, unos vaqueros claros y unas botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color que el chaleco.

— ¡Sango, querida! Pasa, pasa… —la invitó muy contenta la madre de Inuyasha.

— Gracias señora Taisho. Es un placer verla, como siempre —sonrió después de cerrar la puerta y acercarse a ella.

— ¡¿Me puede decir alguien por qué estáis aquí?! —preguntó Inuyasha frustrado.

— Oh, vamos Inuyasha, no seas tan grosero —le reprendió su madre, y luego, dirigiéndose a los invitados les preguntó— ¿Queréis quedaros a cenar?

— No queremos ser una molestia… —se apresuró a decir Sango viendo las intenciones de Miroku de aceptar rotundamente.

— No es molestia, tranquila — sonrió, y se volvió para irse a la cocina.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?

— No, Sango, gracias, pero hoy ya tengo mi ayudante personal. ¿Qué tal si os llamo cuando la mesa esté preparada?

— Como quiera —contestó Miroku.

Dicho esto, Izayoi se retiró del lugar dejando a los tres amigos solos.

— ¿A qué habéis venido? Os dije que aquí no estaba Kikyô, así que dejad esa idea de lado.

Miroku suspiró.

— Por mucho que me atrajera la idea de seguirte a casa para ver si escondes a Kikyô aquí, no he venido por eso.

— Toma —le dijo Sango, buscando algo en su bolsillo y entregándoselo.

— ¡Mi cartera! —exclamó Inuyasha sorprendido mientras la cogía.

— Te la dejaste en el bar, listo —continuó su amiga en tono burlón.

— Keh —respondió dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el salón.

— Al menos podría dar las gracias —murmuró Miroku, para después seguirlo.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que la señora Taisho los llamó desde la cocina. Cuando entraron en esta, se percataron de que había alguien más con la mujer, y extrañamente se parecía mucho a…

— ¿Kikyô?

— No, Sango, aunque se le parezca no es Kikyô —aclaró Izayoi—. Ella es Kagome. Es la hija de una amiga mía, que se ha tenido que mudar por cuestiones de trabajo, y mientras encuentra un piso decente se quedará aquí con nosotros.

— Sí, ya entiendo por qué Inuyasha se lo tenía tan callado…

— Miroku… —advirtió su amigo con voz gutural.

Sin embargo, sin prestarle atención a Inuyasha, Miroku se adelantó dando un paso al frente y colocándose justo delante de la chica, mirándola a los ojos.

— Kagome, un bello nombre para una bella dama —cortejó tomándole la mano entre las dos suyas—. Permíteme decirte que tus ojos son las joyas más valiosas que el hombre ha debido descubrir en toda su eterna conquista. Preciosa… te gustaría… te gustaría…

Kagome estaba expectante ante la pregunta del chico. Nadie le había hecho tantos cumplidos en su vida, lo que había provocado que sus mejillas tomaran un leve color carmín.

— ¿Te gustaría… ser la madre de mis hijos?

**Fin del cap. 2**

**Jajaja, ¿Qué os parece la pregunta final? Muy típico de Miroku, ¿verdad? Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario (pero no os paséis que tengo un corazón sensible xD)**

**¡Un saludo a todos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Dra. Unicornio, antes que nada, encantada, me llamo Miryam y soy de España =) Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando tanto este capítulo.**

**Marlene Vasquez, he aquí la continuación, ¡espero que te guste! ^.^ Gracias por tu review.**

**Taishita StarkTaisho, la verdad yo tampoco soy fan de Kikyô, nunca le he visto como un personaje transparente, no sé si me explico jaja. Y lo de Izayoi me lo ha dicho también varias personas más, es que hasta el nombre da sensación de dulzura, ¿verdad? ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! =D**

**Nai SD, jaja creo que todas sabemos lo que viene después de una declaración de Miroku, ¿verdad? Gracias por comentar, ¡y disfruta del capítulo!**

**TenoriTaiga, jajaja,claro, Miroku sin sus manías, no es Miroku xD Aquí tienes la continuación =) ¡y gracias!**

**akane192530, encantada de que te encante jaja. ¡Gracias y disfruta del capítulo!**

**Maite123, espero que no te hayas muerto jajaja. Aquí está tu continuación. ¡Disfrútala! =D**

**isa, espero que siga encantándote =P Gracias por tu comentario, y ahora a leer xD**

**Cap. 3**

Todos estaban a la mesa, con su plato delante, aunque era un cuadro algo extraño. Izayoi sonreía, como siempre; Kagome, a su lado, no tenía nada que envidiarle a un tomate… superaba su color con creces; al otro lado de Izayoi, Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos; frente a Kagome estaba Sango, furiosamente cabreada, y mirando de vez en cuando a Miroku, que estaba a su lado con un chichón bien grande en la cabeza.

— Bueno Kagome —empezó Sango cambiando de expresión— dime, ¿irás a la escuela? ¿A qué curso vas?

Inuyasha se puso tenso. Ya está, los habían descubierto. Adiós a su vida tranquila…

— Ah, pues… la verdad es que nunca me han dicho al curso al que debería ir, es que me enseñaban en casa.

— Guau, así que un profesor particular, ¿no? —se sorprendió Sango.

— Así es —sonrió Kagome.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, y miró a su madre, que estaba con una orgullosa sonrisa. Seguro que había sido cosa de ella…

— Vaya, y ¿qué clase te gustaba más?

— Uhmm… Tiro con arco, creo.

— ¿Tiro con arco? — dijeron a la vez Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku.

— Guau, ¿de verdad sabes disparar con arco? — preguntó Sango—. A mí nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención, prefiero el ninjutsu(*).

— ¡Vaya! ¡Eso tiene que ser muy difícil! —se asombró Kagome.

— Bah, no es para tanto… Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes? —siguió preguntando Sango—. Y perdona que sea tan curiosa.

— No te preocupes. Tengo 15 años.

— Entonces estarías en un curso por debajo del mío, y dos por debajo de los chicos… por lo que deberías estar en…

— Primero —completó Miroku.

— ¿Y en qué curso estáis vosotros? —preguntó Kagome curiosa.

— Pues, yo tengo 16, así que estoy en segundo, y ellos tienen 17, están en tercero.

— Ahhh… —soltó Kagome dándose cuenta de que en aquella época la educación iba por edad.

— Vaya, señora Taisho, esta comida está deliciosa…

— No me lo digas a mí, díselo a Kagome… ella ha sido hoy la cocinera.

— ¿En serio? ¡Kagome esto está buenísimo! —exclamó Sango.

— No, si yo no he hecho nada… ha sido Izayoi la que…

— Te he enseñado cómo manejarte en la cocina, pero el resto ha sido cosa tuya y del libro de recetas —interrumpió la madre de Inuyasha.

Kagome rió. La verdad es que se lo había pasado bastante bien cocinando desde casi que llegaron. Incluso a veces había experimentado poniendo otros ingredientes, y no le había salido mal la receta…

* * *

Miroku y Sango se habían marchado, no sin antes convencer a Inuyasha de que la próxima vez que salieran, llevara a Kagome con ellos, las dos chicas se habían caído muy bien.

Ahora, los tres integrantes de la casa, estaban en el salón hablando sobre lo sucedido durante el día. A esto, Inuyasha se acordó de algo.

— Oye, mamá, menos mal que se te ocurrió prevenirla sobre la escuela, si no fuera por eso, la hubieran descubierto…

— Inuyasha, yo no le dije nada a Kagome, la verdad es que el tema de la escuela se me olvidó por completo… así que no le pude prevenir.

— Pero… entonces, ¿cómo…? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras volvía la cabeza hacia Kagome. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarla profundamente dormida en el rincón del sofá.

— No la despiertes, ha sido un día muy duro para ella… —le aconsejó su madre mientras salía del salón.

Inuyasha se acercó a la chica, observando su cara. Parecía un ángel mientras dormía, porque estaba comprobado que cuando estaba despierta, no lo era… Recordó la discusión de esa mañana, y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

— Vaya carácter… —pensaba divertido.

No supo por qué, pero la cogió entre sus brazos, con cuidado de no despertarla, y la llevó a su cuarto. Con cierta dificultad, la dejó en el futon. Entonces se fijó en algo que colgaba del cuello de Kagome… una esfera rosada.

— ¿Qué será esto? —pensó mientras la tomaba en sus manos— Se parece a los amuletos del templo… ¿no será…?

— Inuyasha, cariño, ¿qué haces?— le preguntó su madre desde la puerta del cuarto.

— ¡Mamá, me has asustado!— le recriminó intentando no alzar la voz. Se puso en pie y salió cerrando la puerta.

— Venga, vamos a la cama…

Inuyasha solo asintió, y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Antes de entrar, su madre le dio un beso en la frente con un 'hasta mañana'. Se tumbó en la cama después de ponerse el pijama, que consistía simplemente en unos pantalones largos color beige, memorizando todo lo ocurrido ese insólito día. Y así, se quedó dormido sin mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

Kagome se levantó temprano, y se dio cuenta de que la habían llevado hasta su nuevo cuarto. Repasó mentalmente todo lo ocurrido desde el día anterior, y acto seguido, se desperezó para ir a la cocina en busca de Izayoi. Cuando llegó, la mujer estaba haciendo el desayuno.

— Kagome, ¿ya te has levantado? ¿Por qué no te echas otro rato? Seguro que debes seguir cansada, sólo son las seis y media…

— Prefiero quedarme despierta y ayudarte con el desayuno.

— Bueno, si eso quieres, de acuerdo —dijo contenta Izayoi.

A las siete en punto, el desayuno estaba preparado. La señora Taisho miró el reloj.

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó— tengo que salir, no me había dado cuenta de la hora —decía mientras cogía el bolso— Kagome, dile a Inuyasha cuando se levante que volveré por la tarde, por favor.

— Claro —dijo Kagome mientras la seguía hasta la puerta.

— Ah, y… dile que te lleve con él —dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

— ¿Que me lleve con él? ¿A dónde? —se preguntaba la pelinegra.

La chica regresó a la cocina. Quedaba desayuno para dos, así que supuso que Izayoi había cogido el suyo. No quería comer sola, así que se propuso esperar a que Inuyasha se levantara. Estuvo esperando un buen rato en la cocina, pero como el chico no daba señales de levantarse, salió al jardín. Sinceramente, no era nada comparado con el bosque cercano a su aldea, pero si observaba el resto de la ciudad, había pocos lugares con tanta vegetación. Sus pasos la guiaron inconscientemente hacia el árbol sagrado. Lo observó durante un momento, para después sentarse en sus raíces y cerrar los ojos. Ese árbol siempre la calmaba.

— ¿Has desayunado ya?

Kagome abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse frente a Inuyasha. A ese chico seguro que le divertía asustarla.

— No, no quería desayunar sola, así que te esperé.

Inuyasha se quedó perplejo.

— Keh, pues vamos que se enfría… —dijo, y sin más se encaminó hacia la casa.

Kagome se levantó y lo siguió.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

— Te vi por mi ventana —respondió simplemente— ¿Cuánto hace que estabas ahí?

— No mucho, creo.

Para ese entonces, ya estaban sentados y preparándose para desayunar.

— Qué raro —comentaba Inuyasha mientras se servía arroz— ¿Dónde habrá ido mi madre?

— ¡Ah, sí! Tu madre me ha dicho que volverá por la tarde.

— Habrá ido al trabajo —supuso Inuyasha.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo.

— Oye… Inuyasha…

Como respuesta, este levantó la cabeza y la miró.

— ¿Quién…quién es… Kikyo?

Se produjo un silencio que duró varios minutos.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó Inuyasha aparentemente sin darle importancia mientras seguía comiendo.

— Pues porque todos me confunden con ella, incluido tú cuando me viste ayer.

— Te confundí con ella porque te pareces a ella, ¿es que no es obvio? —preguntó sarcástico.

Se quedaron callados hasta que Kagome decidió romper el silencio.

—Inuyasha… —dijo casi tiernamente— sólo… sólo quiero saber si la razón por la que no me miras… es por eso… porque me parezco a ella…

En este punto, Kagome había bajado la cabeza totalmente avergonzada. Esperó a que el chico le contestara, pero como no daba señales de hacerlo, probó a levantar la mirada. Entonces lo vio: Inuyasha la estaba mirando como si la viera por primera vez. Y Kagome… Kagome estaba hipnotizada, envuelta en ese baño dorado.

Inuyasha se percató de la mirada que le estaba lanzando a la chica, y decidió desviarla, como tantas otras veces había hecho…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Anda date prisa y termínate el desayuno.

La muchacha suspiró resignada. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir una respuesta.

— Venga que tenemos que salir.

— ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? —preguntó extrañada.

— He quedado con esos dos —refiriéndose a Sango y a Miroku— y como comprenderás, no te puedo dejar aquí sola…

Kagome sonrió. Así que no le podía dejar sola… ¿es que él se preocupaba por ella?

— Podría pasarle algo a la casa —continuó Inuyasha.

La chica no se cayó porque estaba sentada.

— ¡¿Pero qué te crees, que voy a quemar la casa o algo?! ¡Eres un idiota, Inuyasha!— le soltó de golpe histérica.

— ¡Oye, que yo no he dicho nada del otro mundo! —le respondió él—. Además la de otro mundo aquí eres tú —bromeó con una medio sonrisa.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada mientras terminaba de comer y se levantaba para lavar su plato. El chico simplemente la seguía con la mirada atentamente, y con la sonrisa burlona todavía presente en sus labios.

* * *

Se encontraban caminando hacia un lugar desconocido para la pelinegra. Inuyasha la guiaba por tantas calles que le era imposible saber ni por donde habían llegado. Entonces, se pararon frente a un enorme edificio. A Kagome le resultaba familiar.

— ¿Este no es el centro comercial?

Inuyasha la miró de reojo.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué sabes tú eso?

— Ayer tu madre y yo pasamos por aquí —respondió ella mirándolo de la misma forma.

— ¿Sabes? A veces tengo la impresión de que eres de este tiempo…

— Bueno, pues si es así, entonces mejor, ¿no? Miroku y Sango no sospecharán nada, aunque a mí no me importaría decírselo…

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Y si de paso se lo contamos a la policía, a la prensa, y te vendemos a la comunidad científica para que experimenten contigo?!

Kagome miró al chico.

— Inuyasha…

Inuyasha también la miró.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué es la policía?

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos, para después darse en la frente con la mano. Luego explicó a Kagome qué eran tanto la policía y la prensa como la comunidad científica.

Cuando Kagome entendió lo que quiso decir Inuyasha con su comentario, le recriminó:

— ¿Es que acaso no confías en tus amigos?

— No —contestó con simpleza Inuyasha— No confío en nadie que no sea yo mismo.

Kagome se apenó ante ese comentario.

— ¿Ni siquiera en tu madre?

— ¡Claro que confío en mi madre! Es la única persona en quién de verdad confío…

Kagome se quedó pensativa. No sabía por qué, le molestaba que el chico a su lado no confiara en nadie más… ¿Qué le habría ocurrido para que desconfiara de todo el mundo?

Inuyasha por su parte, estaba algo enfadado consigo mismo. Se regañó mentalmente con la intención de no volver a tocar ese tema.

Kagome no hacía más que mirar constantemente a Inuyasha, mientras que este, sin percatarse de nada, buscaba a Sango y a Miroku por los alrededores. En esto estaba, cuando detrás de ellos se escuchó:

— ¡Pervertido! —seguido después por el sonido de una bofetada.

Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta, sintió una corazonada de lo que pasaba solo a unos metros detrás suya. Allí estaban los que había estado buscando, ambos andando hacia él a pesar del enfado de Sango y la mejilla escarlata de Miroku.

Inuyasha no se molestó en preguntar nada, solo dijo:

— Miroku, estate quieto durante un rato, ¿podrás?

**Fin del cap. 3**

**¡Y hasta aquí el tercero! ¿Quejas? ¿Reverencias? ¿Algo? xD**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola a todooos y gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y seguidores; me animáis el día, sinceramente.**

**Nai SD, **pues sí, la que le queda a Kagome jaja pero siempre he pensado que su paciencia es casi infinita, ¿tú no?

**Dra. Unicornio, **jajaja lo siento... me alegro de que alguien haya leído esto antes, pero por otra parte pienso que ya no te va a sorprender nada jaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que ya lo habías hecho, me ha llegado a la patata xD.

**javiera higurashi,** me encanta que te encante xD Aquí tienes la conti.

**Tenori Taiga,** aquí vas a ver a uno de ellos, y para ver al otro quedan todavía unos cinco capítulos si no me equivoco. Pero no te preocupes que saldrán más a menudo en cuanto avance la historia un poco. Disfruta.

**Guest,** normalmente actualizo cada 10 días. Aquí tienes el cuarto.

**Laster mehr bizarre, **jajajaja gracias por la aclaración. Espero que este capi también te entretenga.

**Marlene Vasquez,** me he reído mucho con eso de la vieja xDDDD Pues sí, Kagome ya está enganchada a Inuyasha ¿y quién la culpa? jajaja Pero ahora sigue leyendo, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Cap. 4**

Luego de saludarse, decidieron ir a almorzar. Mientras comían en un restaurante de comida rápida, Kagome se comportaba lo más normal que podía, procurando no llamar mucho la atención para no ser descubierta. Inuyasha, sin embargo, estaba algo nervioso, ya que tenía la impresión de que la chica le contaría todo a los otros dos de un momento a otro. Al salir de allí a Inuyasha todavía le resultaba increíble que Kagome hubiera pasado desapercibida comiendo una hamburguesa. La chica le había mirado con una cara muy extraña, como si estuviera preguntándole si lo que tenía delante realmente fuera comestible. Él había reprimido una risotada y asentido con la cabeza, para después morder la suya y demostrarle a Kagome cómo se comían aquellas cosas tan raras. Eso sí, a la pelinegra le había encantado esa nueva comida. Después de probar su hamburguesa, miró a Inuyasha sorprendida, pero sonriente. El ambarino dio gracias a que Sango hubiera ido al servicio y Miroku la siguiera, porque estaba seguro de que de no ser así, habrían sospechado algo, ¿dónde encuentras a una adolescente de hoy en día que no haya probado las hamburguesas?

— ¡Llegó el momento de las compras! —exclamó Sango al salir del restaurante.

— Keh, pues me parece que vas a ir tu sola… —comentó Inuyasha dándole la espalda.

Grave error. Sango odiaba que le dieran la espalda, y más con la arrogancia que desprendía el chico. Inuyasha sintió arder una hoguera detrás de él y se dio la vuelta lentamente… Lo que vio le dejó sin aire: Sango se erguía sobre él como un león acorralando a su presa. Inuyasha se encogió aún más al ver la mirada de la chica.

— ¡Me obligasteis a ir con vosotros a ver esa estúpida película el otro día! ¡No me importa si no quieres venir, lo harás de todas formas! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Miroku, que tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan, pero no quería enfadar a Sango, le susurró a Inuyasha:

— Pero si al final le gustó…

— ¡Andando!

* * *

Los chicos esperaban fuera de la tienda mientras ellas hacían cola. Quedaban dos turnos para que les tocara pagar, momento que aprovechó Kagome.

— Oye, Sango… ¿Qué sabes acerca de Kikyô?

Sango la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Kagome abrió la boca para hablar, pero tras pensarlo, la cerró. Sango, a pesar de la indecisión de su nueva amiga, creyó comprender.

— Pues, la verdad es que tu parecido con ella es increíble. Bueno… —suspiró— lo que yo sé es que estuvo saliendo con Inuyasha durante un tiempo, y después lo dejaron. Tengo una ligera idea del por qué, pero no estoy segura. De hecho, lo único que tengo seguro es que Inuyasha cambió desde aquello. Supongo que es porque sufrió mucho… —comentó con un deje de tristeza en la voz— pero se volvió más frío y reservado, aparte de introvertido… Lo malo es que Miroku, Inuyasha y yo nos hicimos amigos después de aquello, así que lo que te puedo contar es sólo lo que me han contado a mí.

Kagome, a medida que Sango avanzaba en su relato, abría más los ojos. Así que era por Kikyô por lo que Inuyasha no confiaba en la gente… y también era la causa por la que no la miraba a ella a la cara…

— ¿Y quién te lo ha contado? ¿Inuyasha?

— Por Dios, no… Jamás se me ocurriría preguntarle por Kikyô.

— Y… ¿cuál es tu ligera idea de por qué lo dejaron?

— Bueno, pues… —la chica bajó la mirada— Kikyô… Kikyô no era buena con él… eso todos lo sabíamos. No digo que sea mala persona, pero era un poco egoísta, y anteponía su felicidad a la de él…

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Sango pagaba la falda vaquera que había escogido. Al encaminarse hacia la salida de la tienda, Sango miró a Kagome insinuante.

— Y, a propósito… ¿cómo es que tienes tanta curiosidad por Inuyasha? ¿Te gusta?

Kagome se sonrojó levemente antes la pregunta indiscreta de Sango.

— ¿Qué dices, Sango? —musitó apenada.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

— Ya… claro… —dijo aún riéndose.

— Oye, y tú y Miroku sois… ¿novios? —preguntó Kagome.

A Sango se le borró todo rastro de sonrisa de la cara.

— ¡Qué dices! ¡Nunca! ¡Ni aunque me pagaran! —exclamó Sango muy alterada.

— Oh, lo siento… es que como siempre estáis los dos juntos…

Las chicas salieron de la tienda susurrando y con las cabezas gachas, algo que Miroku vio muy interesante.

— Hey, chicas, ¿de qué habéis estado hablando? Estáis muy sonrojadas —añadió sugerente acercándose a ellas.

— Son imaginaciones tuyas Miroku —contestó Sango mirándolo fríamente.

— No… mira —dijo, y le señaló la cara con el dedo índice— Estás roja.

— ¡Que es tu imaginación! —le gritó— ¡Y es de mala educación señalar a alguien con el dedo!

— Tss… —gruñó Inuyasha al oír la tontería que acababa de decir su amiga.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con algo de enfado, tratando de defender con ese gesto a su amiga, hinchando inconscientemente los mofletes. Inuyasha, al fijarse en ella soltó una carcajada y preguntó:

— ¿Y tú que te has comprado?

Kagome bajó la mirada hacia su bolsa y sacó una falda tableada vaquera con algunos decorados de flores con hilo rosa.

— ¿Y para eso tanto tiempo?

Sango iba a criticar la respuesta que Inuyasha hizo sobre la falda que les había costado tanto elegir, cuando de repente apareció un chico de edad cercana a la de ellos. Llevaba el largo pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo, lo que endurecía sus facciones haciéndolo parecer más atractivo. Algo que llamaba mucho la atención eran sus ojos, de un color celeste claro, medio escondidos detrás del flequillo.

— Pero si son Sango, Miroku y el chucho... —este último nombre lo pronunció con algo de desprecio, pero no era nada comparado con el aludido, que miraba al chico con cara de asesino.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kouga? —le preguntó Inuyasha de malas formas.

Kouga, sin echarle mucha cuenta, se dirigió a Kagome preguntando:

— ¿Quién es esta chica tan guapa?

Kagome se puso aún más roja, parecía que iba dirigir el tráfico del centro comercial. Iba a contestar cuando Sango la interrumpió:

— Es Kagome, una amiga nuestra, y si no te importa queremos seguir comprando.

— ¡Piérdete Kouga! —Le gritó Inuyasha

— Chucho, ¿por qué no llamas a una ambulancia antes de empezar una pelea? —Respondió cerrando los ojos, calmado.

— ¡¿Es una amenaza?! —preguntó Inuyasha irguiéndose.

— ¿Y qué si lo es? —le retó mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

— Bueno, bueno, a nosotros se nos ha hecho tarde ya, así que… —interrumpió Miroku cogiendo a Inuyasha por los hombros para tranquilizarlo antes de que la cosa llegara a mayores.

Mientras se alejaban, Sango miraba hacia abajo algo cortada, ya que por el barullo que habían formado todos los estaban mirando.

— Qué vergüenza… siempre igual, cada vez que nos encontramos con Kouga se arma una de estas…

— Maldito Kouga… —farfullaba Inuyasha por lo bajo.

— Ya, ya… —lo intentaba tranquilizar Miroku —Inuyasha tienes que aprender a controlarte.

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡Encima de que Miroku quiere ayudarte, le gritas y le vuelves la cara!- saltó sin proponérselo Kagome.

— Esto no va contigo, chiquilla, así que hazme un favor… cállate.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Se acabó! —le advirtió Sango en un tono que no daba lugar a quejas.

— Keh… —soltó el aludido mientras seguía hacia delante.

Sango movió la cabeza hacia los lados mientras soltaba un suspiro inaudible.

— Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Miroku para aliviar el ambiente.

— ¡Seguiremos comprando, por supuesto! Soltó la castaña sin dudarlo un segundo mirando las caras de terror que se les ponía a los chicos.

Kagome no pudo contener una carcajada.

* * *

Inuyasha soltó un bostezo bastante audible en cuanto él y Kagome traspasaron el umbral de la puerta. Eran las seis de la tarde. Habían merendado con Miroku y Sango y justo después se despidieron para ir cada uno por su lado.

— Por fin estamos aquí, pensaba que Sango quería matarnos a Miroku y a mí —decía mientras se dirigía hacia el salón.

— ¿Tanto odias ir de compras? —preguntó Kagome divertida siguiéndole.

— No tanto como a Kouga, pero sí, bastante… —respondió con un brillo furioso en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de Kouga? A mí me parece un chico agradable y simpático.

Inuyasha giró la cabeza mirándola de reojo.

— Eso lo dices porque ha coqueteado contigo.

— E-eso n-no es verdad… —tartamudeó nerviosa al recordar lo sucedido.

Inuyasha se volvió por completo hacia ella, y se le acercó. Cuando Kagome quiso darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que sus narices casi se podían tocar. Un rubor bastante alto cubrió sus mejillas por completo. Era la segunda ocasión en la que estaban así de cerca, pero en la primera había estado tan enfadada que no se había parado a observarlo… Sus ojos tenían algo que la hechizaba, de eso ya se había dado cuenta… pero mirarlos así de cerca… era demasiado. Se obligó a apartar la vista de ese baño de oro, pero no supo qué era peor, si fijarse en sus ojos… o en sus labios… no eran muy gruesos, pero tampoco muy finos, en definitiva, normales, pero los labios normales más perfectos que había visto en su vida.

— ¿En qué estará pensando? —se preguntaba nerviosa.

— I-Inuyasha… ¿Qué…?

— Admítelo… —le dijo.

— ¿Qué admita qué?

— Admite que lo defiendes porque te ha dicho guapa —dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de lado.

Ese comentario hizo que la imaginación de Kagome explotara como una burbuja de jabón. Pasó de estar roja de vergüenza a estarlo de ira.

— ¡¿Pero por quién me tomas?! —le gritó.

Inuyasha instintivamente se alejó de ella.

— Calma, calma… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… —contaba mentalmente con los ojos cerrados mientras soltaba un suspiro largo.

Luego, y sin mirar a Inuyasha una sola vez, se fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El chico se quedó paralizado por la reacción de Kagome, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia y se fue a ver un poco la televisión. No había nada interesante, así que se dedicó a hacer zapping. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran más de las ocho. La pega del trabajo de su madre era que, aunque solo fuera a la empresa dos o tres días a la semana, trabajaba desde temprano hasta tarde. Ese era uno de esos días, así que supuso que no regresaría hasta pasadas las diez. Se resignó y fue hacia la cocina. Quedaban sobras de la cena del día anterior, de modo que se apartó un poco y se fue al salón a comer. Cuando terminó, fregó el plato y el vaso que utilizó para la Coca-Cola, y se quedó de pie en la cocina pensando.

— Se ha encerrado en su cuarto, no ha salido para ir al servicio, ni para comer siquiera…

Soltó un quejido de frustración mientras se alborotaba el pelo desesperado.

— ¡Oght! ¡Vale, me rindo! —soltó mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación de su invitada. No quiso ser grosero, así que llamó a la puerta pidiendo con voz algo áspera permiso para entrar.

— Adelante —le respondió Kagome desde dentro.

Inuyasha entró con cuidado en el cuarto, y cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de sí. Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada. Kagome estaba sentada en su futon dándole la espalda. Se acercó dejando una distancia prudente entre los ellos y se agachó. Ella seguía sin darle la cara, lo cual empezaba a irritarle.

— Oye… ¿sigues enfadada? —preguntó nervioso.

Ella se giró hacia él. Al verlo con esa mirada insistente y expectante por su respuesta no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente y decir:

— No, no lo estoy.

Inuyasha se quedó embelesado. No la había visto sonreír de esa manera tan pura e inocente.

— Oye, Inuyasha… —le dijo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— Dime.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué pone aquí? —preguntó poniéndole un libro en la cara.

El chico por poco se cae de hacia atrás del ímpetu con el que Kagome le había enseñado el libro. Lo cogió y miró el título.

— ¿"Romeo y Julieta"? —preguntó.

— ¿El título es una pregunta o eso lo has añadido tú? —bromeó Kagome.

— Muy graciosa —dijo Inuyasha sarcástico—. No sabía que teníamos este libro en casa… Seguro que es cosa de mi madre, le encantan los romances… —pensaba en voz alta.

— Vaya… ¿y sobre qué trata el libro? —cuestionó.

— Para eso léetelo… —respondió con voz cansina el muchacho.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Pero es que…! ¡No sé leer! —suplicó Kagome.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Así es… unas pocas palabras sueltas y ya es mucho… —se apenó.

— ¿Qué hacéis en tu época, que no sabéis ni leer? —preguntó Inuyasha algo bromista.

— Trabajar —respondió la chica poniendo mala cara— cosa que algunos no han hecho en su vida, según parece.

— Oye, oye… por si te refieres a mí, estoy estudiando para dirigir la empresa de mi padre. Bueno, mi parte…

— ¿Y qué estudias? ¿"Vaguear en las empresas, tomo I"?

— Me lo dice la que no puede estudiar porque ni siquiera sabe leer…

Kagome hinchó los mofletes en señal de enfado, y le volvió la cara quitándole el libro de las manos.

— ¡Vale! ¡Da igual! ¡Ya me las apañaré sola!

Inuyasha sonrió de lado.

— A ver… —dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta, se colocó justo detrás de Kagome, pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros, le sujetó las manos y abrió el libro.

Kagome no reaccionaba… no esperaba un trato así por parte del chico, pero se encontraba tan bien entre los brazos de Inuyasha, que no tuvo fuerzas ni ganas para quejarse. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, y tomó aire rápidamente.

Inuyasha, mientras tanto, había localizado la página donde empezaba la historia.

— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos?

Kagome musitó un — Sí — algo débil.

Esto le bastó a Inuyasha, que comenzó a leer en voz alta uno de los libros más trágicos y románticos de la historia…

**Fin del cap. 4**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Muchísimas gracias a los que vais siguiendo la historia y me dejáis un review, ¡me animo mucho cada vez que los leo! No tengo mucho tiempo porque estoy de exámenes y mañana tengo el último, así que no os entretengo más, ¡a leer!**

**Cap. 5**

— ¡Mañana seguimos, que estoy cansado!

— Pero si has dejado el capítulo a la mitad, al menos termínalo… —suplicaba Kagome.

— ¡Qué no!

— Bueno, pues si no quieres leer, explícame qué ocurre al final.

— Ahh, ¿Quieres saber el final? —dijo Inuyasha maliciosamente—Bien, pues los dos mu…

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡No te escucho! ¡No te escucho! —gritó Kagome tapándose los oídos.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

— ¿No querías saber el final?

— ¡El final del capítulo, no del libro! —se quejó la pelinegra.

El chico se limitó a seguir riendo y salir de la habitación.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! —saludaba Izayoi desde la entrada— ¡Inuyasha, Kagome!

A Kagome se le iluminó el rostro, y salió del cuarto inmediatamente. Vio que Izayoi se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la cabeza a su hijo. Entonces se volvió y le hizo una seña a Kagome para que se acercara. Así lo hizo, y cuando estuvo a su lado, la madre de Inuyasha la abrazó. Ella se quedó quieta momentáneamente, pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

— ¿Cómo habéis estado? ¿Habéis cenado ya?

— Sí —contestó Inuyasha, al tiempo que Kagome negaba con la cabeza.

Izayoi miró severa a Inuyasha pidiéndole una explicación. Él se puso nervioso por la mirada que le dedicaba su madre.

— Emm, es que… bueno… ella… ella no ha salido de su cuarto en toda la tarde y…

— ¿Y?! ¡Eso no es escusa! —le recriminó su madre.

— ¡Keh!

— Ahhh… —suspiró Izayoi resignada— Siempre respondes igual cuando te regaño… —luego, se dirigió a Kagome— Kagome, ¿qué quieres para cenar?

— Oh, no te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre, con una fruta será suficiente.

— Kagome, no me molesta prepararte algo.

— No, tranquila, cogeré una manzana.

— Bueno, está bien… iré a mi habitación a cambiarme entonces.

Izayoi subió las escañeras dejando a los chicos solos. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para irse a ver un poco la televisión, pero Kagome se lo impidió, cogiéndole del brazo.

— Inuyasha, siento que te hayan reñido, no ha sido culpa tuya…

Inuyasha la miró asombrado, pero ella mantenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sonrió ante lo inocente que se veía y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Kagome. Ella se puso nerviosa, pero no levantó la cabeza. Sentía el aliento de Inuyasha en su oído, y cerró los ojos con más fuerza. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero parecía una eternidad.

— Tonta… —dijo Inuyasha pronunciando cada sílaba con mucha suavidad— no me han reñido, mi madre nunca riñe en serio. Deja de preocuparte y cena algo, anda…

Dicho esto se alejó de ella para irse a su cuarto, rechazando su idea anterior de ver la televisión. Cuando subió las escaleras se encontró con su madre, que lo miraba tiernamente cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó sonrojado rehuyendo la mirada de su madre.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, descruzó los brazos y se acercó a él.

— Buenas noches —le deseó mientras le besaba la frente. Acto seguido bajó a la cocina.

Kagome había llegado a la cocina y se comía una manzana sentada en la mesa, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. En esto estaba cuando entró Izayoi. Se había puesto una cómoda bata por encima del pijama. Se sentó en frente de Kagome sonriéndole, como siempre.

— Dime, ¿habéis salido?

— Pues sí… hemos ido de compras —respondió alegre.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Inuyasha estaría contento, ¿no?! —exclamó, y después se echó a reír.

Kagome pronto la acompañó, para después contestar.

— No hacía más que quejarse.

— Lo suponía —seguía riendo Izayoi.

A Kagome se le vino a la mente un episodio de lo sucedido esa tarde, concretamente uno no muy amigable.

— Izayoi, ¿sabes quién es Kouga?

La mujer se sorprendió.

— Claro que sé quién es… Lo que me extraña es que lo sepas tú.

— Hoy nos lo encontramos…

— Oh, no… ¿se han peleado? Dime que no… —suplicó Izayoi.

— No, Miroku detuvo a Inuyasha antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor.

— Ufff… —suspiró aliviada— ¿Qué pasó?

Kagome le contó lo que sucedió desde que salieron de la tienda hasta que se "despidieron" de Kouga. Izayoi, que mostraba una cara bastante preocupada, se relajó al saber el final.

— Menos mal que Miroku estaba allí…

— Sí, pero, ¿por qué se llevan tan mal?

— Me lo he preguntado muchas veces, y me parece que simplemente es rivalidad… desde pequeños compiten por todo…

Kagome no dijo nada, más bien hizo un gesto de entendimiento a la respuesta de Izayoi.

* * *

Inuyasha se había metido en su cuarto después de encontrarse con su madre en lo alto de las escaleras, e inmediatamente se había echado en la cama, sin desvestirse siquiera. Cambió su posición hasta estar bocarriba.

— Siente que me hayan reñido… —pensaba fijando su mirada en el techo de la habitación. Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa se dijo a sí mismo— Definitivamente, no entiendo a esa niña.

Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de que Morfeo lo envolviera en su mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Kagome también se despertó temprano al día siguiente, pero para su sorpresa, Inuyasha estaba ya tomando el desayuno en la cocina. Entró algo cortada.

— Ah, Kagome, buenos días —le saludó Izayoi desde el lavavajillas, donde estaba colocando la taza que le había servido para el café.

— Buenos días —contestó ella sonriendo ligeramente.

Inuyasha hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza como saludo, sin levantar la vista de un libro bastante grueso que apoyaba entre la mesa y su mano izquierda. Terminó su bebida de un trago y se levantó, todavía con el libro en las manos. Entonces fue cuando fijó su vista en Kagome, que lo miraba algo desconcertada, y pasaba de mirarlo a él a mirar el libro, y así sucesivamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esa cara?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

— Desagradable —le contestó volviéndole la cara y retirando una silla para sentarse.

— Inuyasha tiene un examen —le explicó la señora Taisho.

— ¿Examen? ¿Qué es eso?

El chico se dio una palmada en la frente y soltó un suspiro.

— Un examen es una especie de prueba que te hacen para saber si has estudiado o no —continuó Izayoi sin darle importancia al gesto de su hijo.

— Ahh… ¿Entonces en la escuela te enseñan a dirigir una empresa? —preguntó Kagome.

— Vaya Kagome, ¿sabes lo que va a estudiar Inuyasha? —se sorprendió— Parece que en vez de llevar aquí dos días, llevas dos meses… —rió Izayoi.

— Bueno… me lo dijo Inuyasha ayer —contestó nerviosa pero complacida.

— Vaya, vaya… —murmuró Izayoi mirando de reojo al aludido.

Este comprendió la insinuación de su madre al instante.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No te montes películas! —le advirtió.

— Yo no he dicho nada —se excusó su madre sonriendo pícaramente.

Inuyasha soltó un grito de frustración, y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la entrada. Se puso los zapatos mientras murmuraba algo inentendible.

— ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Se volvió. Kagome lo había seguido y esperaba de pie su contestación. Inuyasha se fijó en que ella había desviado la mirada y le estaba saliendo un vago rubor en las mejillas. Sonrió de lado.

— No mucho, en solo unas cinco horas.

Kagome asintió, aún sin mirarle. Izayoi se puso al lado de Kagome.

— Buena suerte, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, cariño —le deseó.

— Keh, no la necesito… —presumió, pero hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida.

* * *

Kagome pasó toda la mañana con Izayoi, ayudándola en las tareas de la casa y preguntando, de vez en cuando, cosas sobre la familia Taisho. Cosas, que la madre de Inuyasha no dudaba en responderle. Se había enterado, por ejemplo, de que Inuyasha tenía un hermano, un hermanastro mejor dicho, puesto que tenían el mismo padre pero distinta madre. Y los dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos… Se llevaban peleando todo el día, aunque fuera por una tontería. Tal vez era consecuencia de la diferencia de edad, pero según Izayoi, esa era la forma de demostrarse el aprecio mutuo. El hermano, Sesshomaru, vivió con ellos hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, cuando alquiló un departamento y se fue a vivir allí solo, aunque solía visitar el templo a menudo. Después se casó y él y su esposa se fueron a vivir a una casa más grande. De vez en cuando, en alguna de sus visitas, pasaban la noche allí, así que utilizaban el antiguo cuarto de Sesshomaru. Por esa razón ella no había podido instalarse allí.

Otra de las cosas que le llamó la atención era que Izayoi sí sabía de lo que hablaba cuando le mencionó la impresión que tenía de que Inuyasha era un medio demonio…

— Vaya así que en tu época existen los medio demonios...

Kagome asintió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá del salón.

— Así es, y los demonios completos. Debemos estar siempre alerta porque a veces atacan las aldeas humanas.

— Pues… verás, no es que Inuyasha sea precisamente un medio demonio… La familia de mi marido desciende de algunos de los demonios de tu época, sin embargo, como se fueron combinando con la raza humana, la mayoría de sus características fueron desapareciendo después de varias generaciones. No obstante, los genes demoníacos o como quieras llamarlos, son más fuertes que los nuestros, por lo tanto, rasgos tan simples como el color de pelo o de ojos siguen prevaleciendo pase el tiempo que pase.

Kagome estaba atenta a cada palabra que decía la mujer. Quería saber tantas cosas de aquel estúpido chico que ni ella misma sabía cuándo se iba a calmar esa curiosidad.

— Mi marido descubrió que su familia provenía de unos demonios perro, —seguía Izayoi — de ahí suponemos que vienen la orejitas de Inuyasha. Aunque a decir verdad, no le quedan nada mal…

Las dos soltaron una carcajada ante ese comentario.

— Pero, a decir verdad, la familia de Inuno no es la única que sigue conservando rasgos de sus antepasados. De todas formas no son muy numerosas, según parece —dijo Izayoi mirando hacia arriba pensativa dándose con el índice en la mandíbula.

— Ya estoy en casa —se escuchó desde el recibidor.

Izayoi se levantó, seguida de Kagome, y ambas fueron al encuentro de Inuyasha. Lo encontraron quitándose los zapatos en el escaloncillo de la entrada.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el examen, cariño? —preguntó enseguida Izayoi.

— Genial, como siempre —soltó sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

— Me alegro mucho. Venga, date prisa, cámbiate y comemos, que hemos hecho ramen.

— ¿Ramen? ¡Sí! —gritó Inuyasha mientras levantaba el puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria. Se levantó y subió para cambiarse sin decir nada más.

Kagome miraba sorprendida cómo Inuyasha subía las escaleras. Izayoi rió al ver la expresión de la chica.

— El ramen es su comida favorita —le explicó.

— Ah… —entendió Kagome, todavía con la vista fija en la parte superior de la escalera, por donde había desaparecido el muchacho.

Izayoi permaneció observando a la chica durante unos segundos, y le pareció notar algo en su mirada. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y sin aguardar un segundo más entró en la cocina.

**Fin del cap. 5**

**Demasiado corto, ¿verdad? Lo siento... u.u Prometo actualizar el 22 :)**

**¡Se os quiere!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Antes que nada Lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento muchísimo! No sé dónde demonios tengo la cabeza, no sé ni en qué día vivo. Acabo de mirar el calendario y por poco me da algo ¡23! ¡23! ¡Yo tenía que subir el capítulo el 22! Insultadme, por favor, me haréis sentir mejor.**

**Cap. 6**

Inuyasha había bajado ya y estaban los tres en la mesa, almorzando tranquilamente. El silencio reinaba en la sala, pero a nadie parecía importarle, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Kagome era la que más distraída estaba. Extrañaba a su madre y a su hermano Souta, ¿qué estarían haciendo? ¿La estarían buscando, o se habrían cansado de buscar…?

— Kagome, cielo, ¿qué te pasa?

Kagome levantó la cabeza y vio que Inuyasha y su madre tenían la mirada fija en ella. Entonces notó que algo se deslizaba por su mejilla. Rápidamente limpió una solitaria lágrima. No se había dado cuenta de haber empezado a llorar.

— Ah, esto… Emm… yo… —balbuceaba la joven.

Izayoi iba a decir algo, pero Inuyasha se le adelantó.

— Oye, llegaste aquí a través del pozo, ¿verdad? ¿Y si después de comer vamos y le echamos un vistazo?

Tras unos segundos para asimilar lo que había dicho el chico, Kagome asintió y le sonrió agradecida. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Bueno, quizás, solo en parte… porque no le incomodaba ese mundo, y las personas que había conocido en él eran muy amables con ella…

Después de eso volvieron al silencio anterior, aunque ahora se respiraba un ambiente casi cómplice. Cuando terminaron, se levantaron e inmediatamente después de dejar las cosas en el fregadero, Inuyasha salió rumbo al jardín. Kagome pretendía quedarse a fregar, sin embargo, Izayoi le quitó el plato que ya había empezado a aclarar con agua, y le señaló la ventana de la cocina, desde donde se podía ver a Inuyasha fuera esperándola. Kagome no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente, la verdad es que estaba impaciente por saber si lo que suponía Inuyasha era cierto.

Salió apresurada de la casa, encontrándose con la mirada de Inuyasha, que le decía claramente que se aligerara. Se acercó a él y caminaron sin decir una sola palabra hacia el pozo devora-huesos. Inuyasha abrió las puertas del santuario y bajó las escaleras seguido por Kagome. Se acercaron al borde y miraron hacia el interior del pozo. A Kagome le pareció distinguir un paisaje muy conocido para ella, pero solo durante una fracción de segundo. Cuando parpadeó, este se había desvanecido. Estaban en completo silencio, paseando la mirada por el pozo.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte portazo, y tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se dieron la vuelta asustados por el ruido, pero la joven se desequilibró, y tropezó, cayendo hacia atrás, al pozo…

— ¡Inuyasha! —alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer.

El aludido se giró de nuevo para ver a Kagome desaparecer al fondo del pozo. Se asomó rápidamente, siendo cegado por un haz de luz que salía directamente de allí.

— ¡Kagome! —gritó.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué era esa luz? —preguntó una voz por detrás suya.

Inuyasha encaró al dueño de esa voz, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver allí a Miroku, parado a la mitad de las escaleras. Entonces entendió todo. Él había provocado el ruido de la puerta… Lo miró con cara de asesino gruñendo un poco por lo bajo. Miroku se sobresaltó por el comportamiento de su amigo.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? La he oído gritar —siguió como si nada.

— ¡Imbécil! —soltó Inuyasha— ¡Ha caído al pozo y ha desaparecido!

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó un confundido Miroku. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que el gruñón de Inuyasha podía estar gastándole una broma, y decidió seguirle el juego.

Comenzando a bajar de nuevo las escaleras con un aire superior dijo — ¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces, ¿por qué no vas a busca…? ¡Ahhhh! —el grito de Miroku al resbalar se mezcló también con el de Inuyasha, que estaba en el camino de la caída. El pelinegro empujó a Inuyasha sin quererlo, pero éste estaba con la guardia baja, y no contaba con que alguien le cayera encima y le empujara. Sin embargo, no hubiera podido pensar que se caería también por el pozo como Kagome…

* * *

— Ahg, maldito Miroku, ya verá cuando le coja… —farfullaba Inuyasha haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse. Cuando lo consiguió levantó la vista hacia arriba. Se sorprendió al ver un cielo azul totalmente despejado de nubes. Subió con algo de trabajo, y salió del pozo. Se encontró rodeado de árboles por todas partes y con el sonido de miles de aves a su alrededor.

— Genial, ¿y ahora dónde estoy? —decía mientras miraba de un lado para otro.

Había que reconocer que el lugar era bastante hermoso, lleno de verde y de vida. Soplaba una suave y agradable brisa que refrescaba la piel expuesta, y el sol se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles con un brillante destello.

— ¿Será aquí donde vive Kagome? —pensó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¡Kagome también se había caído!

— ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome! —comenzó a llamarla mirando por los alrededores.

Se fijó en que había algo que le resultaba familiar, y recorrió otra vez el paisaje con la vista. Y allí lo vio: el árbol sagrado. Caminó hacia él, pasando entre ramas que se enganchaban con facilidad a su chaleco, a lo que él no daba demasiada importancia. Continuó su camino hasta estar justo en frente de aquel imponente árbol, y permaneció observándolo durante un minuto. Entonces se percató de algo: oía a gente moverse, cerca de él. En estos casos sus orejitas tan sensibles le eran muy útiles.

Todo pasó muy rápido, de un momento a otro se vio rodeado por personas, todos hombres, que vestían de una forma muy particular. Pero la ropa no era lo que más le importaba a Inuyasha, sino que estaban armados y dispuestos a atacarle cuando fuera necesario…

* * *

Kagome había llegado a la aldea corriendo, e ignorando a los que la llamaban y la señalaban, fue directa a casa e irrumpió de golpe. Sin embargo, dentro no había nadie.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Souta! —llamaba, sin recibir respuesta alguna— Qué raro…

Salió de la cabaña pensativa, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba su familia. Cuando ella volvía, nadie estaba…

— ¿Kagome? —la llamó una voz.

Ella levantó la vista. Prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba reunido alrededor de su casa. La que le había hablado era una de sus amigas. Una enorme sonrisa escapó de sus labios, y se abalanzó sobre la chica que la miraba cautelosamente.

— ¡Yuka!

— Kagome, ¿eres tú de verdad? —preguntaba mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

— ¡Claro! —contestó mientras se separaba de ella— ¿Quién más iba a ser?

— Pero mírate, Kagome, ¿qué es lo que llevas puesto?

Kagome se miró, y se le escapó una risita. No llevaba el kimono, como todas las demás, sino unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta de mangas cortas color verde lima. Pero eso no era todo, también llevaba unos zapatos llamados "manoletinas" del mismo color que la camiseta.

— Es una larga historia, pero... ¿y toda esta gente? —dijo mirando la gran congregación de personas.

— Estábamos preocupados por ti… ¿y la esfera?

— La tengo aquí —respondió sacándosela de debajo de la camiseta.

Entonces todos los aldeanos que estaban allí suspiraron y se pusieron a susurrar entre ellos.

— Ah, ya veo, querían asegurarse de que la perla estaba a salvo… —concluyó Kagome con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —se escuchó de entre la multitud.

Los aldeanos se fueron echando hacia un lado, dejando paso al jefe de la aldea. Este iba seguido de la madre de Kagome y de Souta. En cuanto la joven vio a su madre, la abrazó y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. La mujer no sabía si era real lo que estaba ocurriendo o si era otro de los sueños en los que su hija volvía sana y salva.

— Kagome, hija… dime que eres tú de verdad…

— Sí mamá… soy yo… —sollozaba la chica.

Se separaron. Su madre le acarició la mejilla, llorando, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kagome sintió que le aprisionaban las piernas, y miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse con su hermano abrazándose a ella también. Rápidamente se puso de rodillas y lo atrajo hasta ella, depositándole un beso en la cabeza al pequeño, que escondía su rostro en el hombro de su hermana.

Todo el pueblo, incluido el jefe, miraban la escena llenos de ternura. Todos apreciaban mucho a esa familia. Cuando Kagome calmó a Souta, se levantó sonriente, y abrazó de nuevo a su madre.

— Ejem, Kagome… —empezó el jefe.

— Tranquilo, tengo la esfera — le cortó mientras le mostraba el colgante de su cuello.

— Ehh, bueno, me alegro… pero lo más importante, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Y tus ropas? —preguntó preocupado, aunque se lo veía mucho más aliviado que antes— Acompáñame y cuéntanos qué te ha ocurrido.

— Kagome nos lo tendrá que explicar a nosotros también, por algo somos su familia —dijo la mujer mientras le ponía las manos a Souta en los hombros. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y que allí nos lo explique? Si se encuentra preparada, claro… —agregó mirando a su hija.

— No tengo ningún problema mamá —dijo la chica.

Entonces se escucharon unos gritos, y unos aldeanos aparecieron entrando a la aldea. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Kagome, era el muchacho que originaba los gritos.

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritó para sorpresa de todos. Acto seguido corrió hacia él para descubrir que lo tenían atado de manos y pies, pero él se defendía cuanto podía. Todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven.

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritó de nuevo cuando estaba a unos metros por delante suya.

— ¡Kagome! —se sorprendió el chico dejando de gritar y resistirse— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas?! ¡Salí del pozo y ya te habías ido! ¡Y luego estos tipos me ataron y trataron de amordazarme!

— ¿Y la mordaza? —bromeó Kagome.

— Mordí al que intentó ponérmela.

Kagome se fijó en las manos de los que habían cogido a Inuyasha. Algunos tenían unos hilillos de sangre en los dedos. Pero no solo eso… la mayoría tenían magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, y a otros ya se les empezaban a poner moradas algunas zonas.

— Kagome, ¿lo conoces? —le preguntó el jefe, que se había acercado a ellos seguido por unos cuantos más, entre ellos la madre y el hermano de Kagome. Varios se acercaron a los cazadores preocupados por su estado.

Kagome se volvió hacia ellos.

— Sí —Luego se dirigió a los que mantenían atado a Inuyasha— Soltadle por favor.

— Pero Kagome, mira cómo nos ha dejado —se quejó un aldeano señalándose a sí mismo y al grupo— Además de que parece ser un medio demonio, mírale las orejas.

— ¡Y dale con medio demonio! ¡¿Me puede explicar alguien qué significa eso?! —gritó furioso Inuyasha.

— Cálmate Inuyasha, o te dejaré así —gruñó Kagome— Es normal que se defienda, ¿no crees? Y respecto a lo segundo, no es algo que importe mucho —dijo mirando al hombre que había hablado— Soltadle— repitió, esta vez más firme.

Todos miraron al jefe, esperando que diera alguna orden. Este se debatía interiormente. Kagome se volvió también hacia él, pero este seguía sin decidirse.

— Kagome, compréndeme… solo quiero la seguridad para nuestra aldea, no me puedo fiar de alguien así tan fácilmente.

— Dices eso, pero no tuviste inconveniente en fiarte de un extraño cuando te dijo que yo era la indicada para proteger la perla —le encaró Kagome— Además, yo confío en él, y si tú no quieres hacerlo, pues confía por lo menos en mí.

Kagome terminó su discurso con un porte mayor al de cualquiera de los presentes.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

* * *

— A ver si lo entiendo —decía el jefe mientras se paseaba por la cabaña un rato más tarde— este chico —señaló a Inuyasha— viene del futuro, que se comunica con el pasado gracias al pozo devora-huesos. Tú, Kagome, también has estado en el futuro todos estos días, y de ahí proceden las extrañas ropas que tienes ahora… ¡¿Ves lógico algo?!

— Nada, —contestó la madre de Kagome —pero si mi hija lo afirma, la creeré —dijo abrazando a la joven, que sonrió agradecida.

— Keh, a mí me da igual si me creen o no… yo sé lo que ha pasado y con eso me basta — intervino Inuyasha con su tono característico y cruzado de brazos.

— Bueno, Kagome, gracias por contar esto… discutiré las medidas que tomaremos con los ancianos. —Dicho esto salió de la cabaña.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, sentados alrededor de la hoguera donde la madre de Kagome preparaba la cena.

— ¿Medidas? ¿Qué medidas? —se preguntó al fin Kagome.

— Bah, a mí esas medidas me traen sin cuidado —decía indiferente Inuyasha.

Kagome miró curiosa al chico.

— Oye, ¿y cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Te tiraste al pozo?

— ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué iba a hacer yo una cosa tan estúpida?! —contestó alterado—. ¡Miroku me empujó!

La sonrisa de Kagome se vio sustituida por una mueca de sorpresa.

— ¿Miroku?

— Sí, fue él el que te asustó dando un golpe con la puerta, y el imbécil se cayó encima de mí y me empujó.

— Bueno, al menos sabemos ya que el pozo funciona —argumentó positiva Kagome.

— Sí… por eso mismo me voy a casa… sé cómo volver… — dijo Inuyasha levantándose.

— Inuyasha, ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche? —Ofreció la madre de Kagome— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que has ayudado a mi hija. Además, se ha hecho tarde, seguro que tu madre se imagina que estás aquí.

Kagome miró al joven, que parecía indeciso

— Por favor Inuyasha, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… —Suplicó con una sonrisa— Sé bueno y quédate, ¿vale?

— Keh, por esta vez me quedaré… —dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió la cara hacia otro lado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Kagome no pudo más que sonreír.

— Bien, iré a traerte algo de ropa, la que tienes está que da pena verla —rió Kagome mientras se metía en uno de los cuartos.

Inuyasha se miró. Su camiseta, originalmente blanca, estaba teñida de marrón tierra, y se podían distinguir varias manchas de sangre, todas de los aldeanos. El pantalón de chándal que le había dado por ponerse ese día tampoco estaba en mejor estado. La pelinegra volvió con un bulto rojo entre sus brazos. Se puso de rodillas y se lo tendió a Inuyasha.

— Aquí tienes. Puedes ponértelo en una de las habitaciones. O si quieres puedes darte un baño antes en el río, pero tendrías que darte algo de prisa, los demonios atacan con más frecuencia por la noche.

**Fin del cap. 6**

**Gracias a todos. Espero que esto se esté poniendo más interesante ahora =)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola! Quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los que me dejan un comentario, ya sabéis que eso es precisamente lo que nos motiva a escribir. Y a los que siguen esta historia y la tienen entre sus favoritas... de verdad que no sé cómo os lo puedo pagar, ¡se os quiere muchísimo a todos!**

**Pero basta ya de cháchara y ¡a leer!**

**Cap. 7**

Kagome escuchó un chapuzón seguido de un — ¡ESTÁ HELADA! —por parte de Inuyasha.

— Lo sé, por eso te he traído varias mantas para cuando salgas.

La chica se encontraba de espaldas al lago, haciendo una hoguera para que cuando Inuyasha saliera se calentara más rápidamente, y de paso secar las ropas recién lavadas de este. Buscó por los alrededores y cogió varias ramas largas. Aunque estaba anocheciendo, todavía se podía ver algo.

Se las arregló para hacer una especie de tendedero para colocar la camiseta y el pantalón. El problema era… que estaban en la orilla, y si se acercaba, podía encontrarse con algo que no debería ver. Ignoró las imágenes del chico no muy desagradables que su cerebro hacía aparecer de no sabía dónde. Bueno, era normal, ¿no? A cualquier chica le pasaría… o eso creía. Sacudió la cabeza en busca de ideas firmes, y optó por lo más sensato.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Por favor, no salgas todavía, que voy a por tu ropa! —gritó fuertemente para que la oyera.

El cerebro de Inuyasha trabajó rápidamente… Su ropa mojada, orilla, cerca de donde estaba él, y estaba desnudo… no había mucho peligro. Pero por otra parte… orilla, su ropa, camiseta, pantalón y… ropa interior…

— ¡No! ¡Kagome espera, yo te la llevo cuando salga!

— ¿Qué más te da? ¡No voy a mirar!

— ¿¡Pero qué tonterías dices!? ¡Que no! ¡Que yo te las llevo!

— Pero mira que eres cabezota… Está bien, como quieras, pero al menos tendrás ahí la ropa que te di, ¿no?

— Sí, sí, la tengo aquí.

Inuyasha salió del agua a los pocos minutos, y colocándose la ropa interior antes, que se había secado casi completamente, se vistió con lo que le había dado Kagome. Era un kimono de hombre, de color rojo entero.

Se acercó a Kagome, con sus otras ropas en la mano. Encontró a la chica sentada con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas y con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas mirando el fuego, que estaba bastante avivado. Ya hacía rato que había oscurecido.

Sin decir nada, se sentó de forma que la hoguera quedaba entre los dos. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada y levantó la cabeza. Fue más un gesto involuntario, pero es que no esperaba que el traje le quedara tan perfecto. Realmente el rojo le favorecía, había hecho bien en coger ese kimono de entre todos los que conservaban de su padre. Aquel concretamente se lo regaló un amigo, pero él no se lo había llegado a poner, y Kagome en el fondo lo agradecía.

Se miraron durante lo que parecieron horas, separados por las humeantes llamas, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro. A Inuyasha le fascinaba ver cómo brillaban los ojos de Kagome a la luz de la hoguera… Eran unos ojos expresivos, llenos de cariño y ternura. No sabía cómo la había podido confundir con Kikyo, cuando los ojos de esta, a pesar de tener el mismo color, eran fríos e intimidantes, como si estuvieran cubiertos con una capa que no dejaba ver del todo su interior.

Kagome por su parte, intentaba descifrar lo que ocultaba Inuyasha tras esas láminas doradas. Había sufrimiento, pero también… ¿temor? ¿Miedo? Pero ¿a qué? Sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y se apretó más contra sus piernas.

Inuyasha captó el gesto de la chica. Seguramente la estaría incomodando mirándola de esa manera. Apartó la vista hacia un lado, algo sonrojado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola de esa forma? Eso no era normal, algo estaba cambiando, y no le gustaba para nada ese cambio, porque… la última vez… lo había pasado realmente mal. Cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes al recordarlo. Se levantó de inmediato.

— ¿No deberíamos irnos? —preguntó.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por la acción tan repentina del chico, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

— No has puesto tu ropa a secar —señaló la chica.

Inuyasha no le dio importancia y se encaminó hacia la aldea.

— ¡Eh! ¡Espérame! —le pidió Kagome mientras apagaba el fuego a toda prisa y corría para alcanzarlo. Él no se había parado en ningún momento.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No me pasa nada —contestó con la mirada fija al frente.

— Estás raro. Te levantas de repente, me ignoras y te vas sin esperarme —concluyó Kagome.

Inuyasha soltó una risa sarcástica.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué tendría que esperarte?

Kagome se paró, mirándolo con una evidente confusión. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no pareció darse cuenta de que la chica no le seguía, o en el caso de que sí se diera cuenta, no le dio importancia alguna: continuaba su camino. La mueca de la pelinegra pasó de ser una de confusión, a serlo de enfado. Se mordió el labio, en busca de poder deshacerse de la furia y la impotencia que la asaltaban.

— ¡IDIOTA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Después comenzó a andar, adelantando a Inuyasha que se había quedado estático por el grito de la joven; pero no permaneció mucho tiempo así, y cruzándose de brazos aparentando no darle importancia, volvió a la aldea a cinco pasos por detrás de Kagome.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Kagome pasó dentro sin mirarlo, y con los ojos cerrados, señalando que todavía permanecía molesta. Cenaron en completo silencio exceptuando algunas preguntas que hacían el hermano y la madre de Kagome. La única vez que le dirigió la palabra a Inuyasha fue para indicarle dónde dormir: con Souta.

La casa estaba dividida en dos partes. Normalmente los tres dormían juntos en la misma habitación, pero para no incomodar a nadie, Inuyasha y Souta dormirían en el cuarto de dentro, y Kagome y su madre en el principal, donde ponían la hoguera.

— ¿Se puede saber que bicho le ha picado? —Se preguntaba la chica ya acostada— Ha estado bastante desagradable… ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Y si…? ¿Será que he hecho algo que le ha molestado? —concluyó haciendo memoria.— No, no puede ser… —se dijo, poniéndose de lado en el futon buscando una posición más cómoda.— Lo que me faltaba, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos… —ahogó un suspiro de frustración—. Bien, se acabó, tengo que dormir algo… —finalizó bajando por fin los párpados y entregándose al mundo de los sueños.

Inuyasha despertó al escuchar voces. Miró a su lado. Souta seguía durmiendo. Se desperezó y cruzó el cuarto hasta donde estaban Kagome y su madre, ya despiertas y preparando el desayuno.

— Ah, buenos días Inuyasha —le saludó, la mujer cuando lo vio.

— Buenos días.

La pelinegra, de espaldas a él, no se inmutó. Eso le molestó bastante.

— Eh, Kagome… —la llamó.

— Ah, ¿por fin me hablas? —preguntó volviéndose con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Keh, ¿pero qué dices niñ…?

— ¡Kagome! —interrumpió una voz, y un muchacho asomó por la puerta de la cabaña.

— Ho-Houjou…

El chico se acercó a Kagome, y de improviso la atrapó en un abrazo. Inuyasha dio un paso hacia atrás, con la boca medio abierta sin creer del todo lo que veía, pero Kagome no estaba en mejor estado. Se había quedado en shock durante un momento, y cuando asimiló lo que estaba ocurriendo, un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que Houjou la alejó de él, sujetándola por los hombros.

— ¿Estás bien, Kagome? Acabo de llegar, y mi padre me ha dicho que has vuelto. He estado fuera durante cerca de dos días, si lo llego a saber me hubiera dado prisa en llegar antes —decía el chico mirándola fijamente.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada.

— Houjou, ¿por qué no te quedas a desayunar? —le ofreció la madre de Kagome.

— Emm, pues… si no es mucha molestia… —accedió el joven— Y siento haber entrado sin permiso, señora…

— No te preocupes, tranquilo —sonrió la mujer. Luego empezó a apartar los platos—Kagome, ¿podrías despertar a tu hermano, por favor?

— Claro —contestó levantándose.

Cuando la pelinegra se perdió de vista Inuyasha se dedicó a observar al nuevo integrante. Era alto, pero no más que él, con el cabello castaño claro, recogido en una cola, como todos los hombres de aquella época. Tenía, en su opinión, demasiada cara de niño bueno, acentuada por unos ojos azules oscuros. Llevaba también un kimono azul. No sabía por qué, pero le resultaba algo familiar su rostro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él lo miraba con la misma curiosidad.

En ese momento Kagome entró llevando a su hermano de la mano. Este se refregaba los ojos y bostezaba cansado. La chica vio las miradas que se echaban sus dos invitados, y decidió poner fin a esa batalla no verbal.

— Perdón por no presentaros antes —se apresuró a decir— Houjou, este es Inuyasha; Inuyasha, te presento a Houjou —dijo poniéndose entre los dos jóvenes.

— Ah, ya… él es quién te ha estado cuidando, ¿no Kagome? —preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta hizo una reverencia— Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, te estaré agradecido eternamente.

Inuyasha respondió a la reverencia, aunque de un modo más rudo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? —pensaba malhumorado— Habla como si fuera el marido de Kagome o algo así.

— Ah, se me olvidaba, te he traído algo Kagome —dijo buscando algo en su kimono. Cuando lo encontró se lo tendió a la chica. Era un pequeño muñeco aparentemente de paja, con la forma de una persona. De la cabeza le salían lo que parecían hojas. —Dicen que da buena suerte y salud si duermes con él.

Kagome aceptó el muñeco con una sonrisa algo falsa.

— Gracias, Houjou.

Ese gesto causó en Inuyasha algo de risa, ya que había captado perfectamente la poca sinceridad en su sonrisa.

— No me las des, Kagome —sonrió el chico, que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle— Por cierto, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo —comentó poniéndose algo nervioso.

La madre de Kagome, notando la incomodidad del chico, salió con Souta, no sin antes despedirse de ellos con un —Hasta luego — y un movimiento de su mano.

— Dime —le dijo Kagome distraída mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de arroz.

— Emm, bueno verás, preferiría que fuéramos a otra parte los dos —le pidió sonrojado.

Inuyasha solo observaba al chico y hervía por dentro. — Quiere que estén solos en un sitio más íntimo… Es eso, ¿verdad? —Pensaba para sus adentros— Le va a proponer salir juntos. ¡Keh, que haga lo que quiera! ¡Me da completamente igual!

El muchacho del futuro se fijó en Kagome, que sin mostrar ninguna expresión, asentía como si nada. Vio que se levantaba tras haber dado su último sorbo a la sopa, y que salía de la casa seguida después por el otro muchacho. Inuyasha aprovechó que estaban vueltos de espaldas para lanzar un mal de ojo a Houjou. Cuando el castaño desapareció de su vista, escuchó un golpe seco acompañado de un quejido, y un — ¿Estás bien, Houjou? —por parte de la chica. Sin poder contenerse soltó una carcajada.

Los chicos aparecieron media hora más tarde. El cuadro era bastante insinuante: Kagome estaba más callada de lo usual, con la mirada gacha y un fuerte sonrojo; Houjou seguía igual de nervioso, aunque también se le podía ver algo decepcionado. Estaban los dos parados al lado de la entrada. Inuyasha no sabía lo que ocurría, pero decidió que ese no era buen momento para preguntar.

— Bueno, Kagome, me marcho. He de ayudar a mi padre en el campo —dijo— Y bueno, ya sabes, piénsatelo —finalizó haciéndole una reverencia a Inuyasha y saliendo de la cabaña.

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha habían atravesado el bosque por un sendero y ahora se encontraban en pleno campo abierto, recogiendo toda clase de plantas y semillas. El chico no hacía más que imitar a la pelinegra, ya que, aunque había estudiado biología, apostaba a que ni su antiguo profesor sabría distinguir y clasificar todos los tipos que la chica recogía y colocaba en una cesta de mimbre.

— Gracias por ayudarme, Inuyasha —soltó ella de improviso— Pensaba que te irías en cuanto desayunaras.

— Keh, si es lo que quieres, me voy —contestó él molesto volviendo la cara.

— No, quédate un rato más… —le pidió en un susurro.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto.

— Oye Inuyasha, ¿cómo le hiciste tantas heridas ayer a los aldeanos?

— Keh, ¿te parece poco que me atacaran sin ningún motivo? —dijo él molesto.

— No es eso. Me refiero a… que tenían armas y, a pesar de eso, conseguiste golpearlos.

— Esos tipos tendrán armas, pero yo llevo aprendiendo artes marciales desde niño.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada— Entonces, ¿cómo te cogieron?

A Inuyasha le saltó una vena en la frente a la vez que ponía una mueca de desagrado.

— Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ellos eran unos veinte —dijo bastante ofendido—, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir. Me pillaron desprevenido, eso es todo —finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome sonrió, divertida.

— Oye… —dijo de pronto Inuyasha— ¿Qué te dijo el tipo ese que pensaras?

La chica se puso de todos los colores del arcoíris, permaneciendo finalmente en el rojo. Inuyasha se fijó, al estar ella de perfil a su vista, en que hasta las orejas cogían ese color, y sonrió divertido ante el descubrimiento. En cierto modo, era algo adorable que se sonrojase con tanta facilidad.

— N-nada… —contestó Kagome, para rápidamente coger la cesta con las plantas que habían recolectado, su arco y el carcaj y emprender su camino hacia la aldea de nuevo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Kagome! ¡Contéstame! —le exigió Inuyasha mientras se apresuraba para seguirla.

Salieron del bosque todavía discutiendo porque la chica no respondía a la pregunta formulada por Inuyasha anteriormente. Este estaba por protestar de nuevo, cuando Kagome lo cayó cogiéndolo del brazo.

— Shhh… —ordenó ella llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. Inuyasha observaba la expresión concentrada de la chica. En ese momento se percató de algo.

— Gritos… —susurró.

A Kagome se le nubló la vista por un momento, poniéndose pálida. Los labios, normalmente sonrojados, se pusieron blancos en cuestión de segundos. Luego echó a correr hacia la aldea, preparando el arco y una de las flechas. Inuyasha la siguió, intrigado y temeroso por la expresión de la pelinegra.

Al llegar, no pudieron más que contener la respiración.

— Pero, ¿qué demonios…? —soltó Inuyasha al ver la escena.

Precisamente era un demonio el que estaba atacando el pueblo. De cintura para arriba perecía una mujer, exceptuando que tenía seis brazos en lugar de dos, pero de cintura para abajo, tenía la forma de un ciempiés gigante.

Los aldeanos intentaban neutralizarlo con lanzas y flechas, sin embargo no le hacían ni el más mínimo daño. Una gran parte de las casas estaban destruidas, y algunas personas estaban heridas, aunque no gravemente.

Kagome observó horrorizada como Houjou, tras haber intentado un ataque fallido contra el demonio, era perseguido por este último. Sin vacilar, disparó la primera de sus flechas, que con un resplandor rosado, se dirigió velozmente a destruir al ciempiés. El monstruo se movió ágilmente tratando de esquivar la flecha, lo que no consiguió por poco: le dio casi al final del cuerpo de ciempiés, dividiendo este en dos, y purificando cada parte poco a poco. El demonio se giró hacia ella.

— ¡La perla! —Gritó eufórico— ¡La encontré!

Cambió de objetivo, ahora su presa iba a ser la estúpida humana que se había atrevido a dispararle. Y cuando la matara, la esfera de las cuatro almas caería en su poder.

Kagome preparó su siguiente flecha.

— Esta vez acertaré... —pensaba mientras veía de reojo a Inuyasha situándose a su lado.

Cuando el demonio se encontraba a una distancia bastante corta, disparó, dividiendo la cara, y después el cuerpo del ciempiés en dos partes, impidiendo también su regeneración gracias a sus poderes purificadores. Todo el pueblo quedó en absoluto silencio mientras algunos se acercaban a comprobar que el demonio estaba muerto.

Kagome esperó a que dieran la señal de que todo estaba bien. Luego suspiró aliviada, y se dio la vuelta para ir a casa, estaba preocupada por su familia. Entonces escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Fue como si todo pasase en cámara lenta. Volvió la vista hacia atrás, y abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras una parte del cuerpo de mujer que tenía el demonio se lanzaba hacia ella.

**Fin del cap. 7**

**¡Bien! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como siempre espero vuestras opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas (pero repito que no os paseis, que soy sensible), ¡así que no os contengáis!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Antes que nada quería disculparme por no haber respondido a todos los reviews. No tenéis idea de lo saturada que estoy entre la uni y todo lo demás... De todas formas gracias a todos por vuestra opinión, la verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión ver que seguís leyendo.**

**Cap. 8**

Estaba paralizada, y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero este no llegó. En cambio, sintió un tirón de su brazo izquierdo, y de un momento a otro se vio atrapada entre unos fuertes brazos, que la mantenían apegada firmemente a un torso masculino.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en el pecho de Inuyasha. Sonrojada, subió la vista, pero el chico no la observaba a ella. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando lo que llamaba la atención de Inuyasha, y lo que encontró fue el cuerpo del demonio, ya muerto gracias a los aldeanos. El peligro había pasado, sin embargo él seguía abrazándola, como si tuviera miedo de que le pasara algo. Se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de esto, e inconscientemente se pegó más a él.

Entonces fue cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la forma en la que la estaba abrazando, y se alejó unos pasos, con un casi imperceptible sonrojo y evitando el contacto visual con ella.

— ¡Tonta! ¿Pero qué crees que haces? —le reprendió el chico.

— Pero… —se intentó defender Kagome.

— ¡Ni peros ni nada! ¿A quién se le ocurre bajar la guardia tan rápidamente? —seguía— ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¡Estúpida, ten más cuidado!

Kagome cerraba los ojos haciendo, a su vez, pucheros con los labios mientras escuchaba los gritos de Inuyasha. Cuando este acabó, lo miró directamente a los ojos, lo que puso algo nervioso al muchacho.

— In…

— ¡Kagome! —gritó Houjou mientras corría hacia ellos— Kagome… ¿estás bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien gracias a Inuyasha.

El aludido volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

— ¡Keh!

— Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir —siguió Kagome.

Se despidió de Houjou, y se dio la vuelta para irse. Entonces hizo algo que Inuyasha no esperaba: le cogió de la mano. Él no opuso resistencia alguna, y caminaron así hasta la casa de ella, Kagome al parecer muy feliz, e Inuyasha flotando entre sus pensamientos.

— ¡Mamá! —llamó ella nada más traspasar la entrada.

Su madre y hermano estaban ambos de pie. Al parecer dando vueltas por la casa, esperando a que se les pasara la inquietud.

— ¡Kagome! —dijo la primera acercándose— Nos avisaron de que había un demonio, y nos dijeron que nos quedásemos dentro. Tenía la esperanza de que regresaras después de que acabasen con él.

— Bueno, la verdad —empezó Kagome— es que eso no es exactamente lo que ha sucedido…

* * *

Inuyasha tenía que admitir que una de las cosas inmejorables de la época de Kagome era el paisaje. Desde el límite del acantilado en el que estaban, se podían distinguir hectáreas y hectáreas de campos de cultivo, y a lo lejos un río y montañas, que se empeñaban en empezar a ocultar al astro rey, causando un leve color rosado en el cielo. Era la típica imagen que describían los cuentos para niños, solo que real.

Inuyasha estaba maravillado. Se sentía relajado, sin preocupaciones, y libre. Eso era lo que más le gustaba: la libertad; y lo que le hacía sentirse así era simplemente la naturaleza.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una ráfaga de aire golpeándolo suavemente. Observó de reojo a la muchacha. Estaba también con los ojos cerrados, el cabello se le movía al compás del viento, al igual que el kimono, y una pacífica sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se llevó una mano al pelo para alejarlos de su cara y colocarlos detrás de su oreja.

Este gesto no hizo más que embobar a Inuyasha, que se la quedó mirando con una mueca. Kagome, al sentirse observada, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con esa mirada de parte de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada.

— Keh, nada… —dijo el chico evitando el tema.

— Por cierto Inuyasha… respecto a lo de antes…

Inuyasha la miró.

— Lo siento, tendría que haber tenido más cuidado… y gracias por haberme salvado… —se disculpó dulcemente la chica— pero estabas preocupado por mí, ¿no es cierto? —finalizó alegre.

— Keh, como sea… —contestó sintiendo un calor repentino.

Kagome solo sonrió ante tal respuesta.

— Oye, ¿y dónde has aprendido a tirar con arco? —preguntó entre sorprendido y curioso.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues… por mi padre y mi abuelo, mayormente… solo que la esfera revela poderes ocultos de su guardián, para así poder protegerla mejor. Por eso ahora se notan mis poderes espirituales y purificadores.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo había comprendido. Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el horizonte.

— Inuyasha, ¿le darás las gracias a tu madre por todo? ¿Y un saludo a Sango y a Miroku? —pidió Kagome sonriendo tristemente.

— Kagome… ¿y si…? —calló, repasando lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Y si qué? —le preguntó ella mirándolo, aunque este seguía con la vista fija en el horizonte.

— Nada, da igual…

Llegaron pronto a casa de Kagome. Se sorprendieron de que el jefe estuviera allí, al parecer hablando de un asunto bastante serio con la madre de la chica.

— Souta, ve a casa de Sakura y quédate allí hasta que te avise —dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

Este se fue sin rechistar. Parecía que la cosa se complicaba, todo desde que su hermana fue elegida como guardiana de la esfera…

— Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo el jefe.

Kagome asintió, y se sentó junto a su madre y frente al hombre. Inuyasha no tardó en ponerse a su lado.

— Verás… hoy… cuando ese demonio ha atacado la aldea… te has expuesto, Kagome. Ya sabemos que no ha pasado nada grave, pero el pueblo no está dispuesto a que nos roben la esfera… Hemos decidido ocultarte —finalizó torpemente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ocultarme?! —saltó la chica— ¡¿Qué soy, un muñeco, para que tengáis que decidir algo así?!

— Quiero aclarar que no estoy de acuerdo en la decisión que habéis tomado —intervino la madre de Kagome, y viendo que el jefe iba a hablar agregó— Aunque sea por el bien de la aldea, mi hija tiene tanto derecho a vivir normalmente como cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde pensáis enviarme, y por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó la chica.

— Pues, habíamos pensado… un templo al norte… donde hay monjes que pueden ocultar mejor la energía de la esfera… y podrán protegerla, y a ti también. Y el tiempo… no mucho… unos meses serán suficiente.

— ¿Y qué pretendes conseguir con eso? —la voz de Kagome difícilmente se podía oír.

— Quieras o no, los demonios habrán escuchado ya que la perla la tiene una joven humana de quince años, ¿crees que dejarán pasar esta oportunidad? Lo que pretendo es desviarlos de la pista, que se alejen de la aldea al no percibir la energía de la esfera —intentó hacerla entender el hombre.

— ¿Y para eso me tienes que mandar tan lejos? —preguntó Kagome levantando la cabeza y mostrando sus ojos llenos de ira.

— Hay otra manera.

Todos los presentes miraron a Inuyasha, sorprendidos y esperando su continuación, aunque el jefe estaba algo receloso.

— Vente a mi época de nuevo —dijo firmemente.

Esa idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza a Inuyasha desde que la vio en peligro delante de aquel ciempiés. No podía soportar el estar sin saber si esa niña tonta estaba bien, claro que no lo reconocería ni en cien años… Y cuando estaban en aquel acantilado, al verla tan natural, con esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios, sintió el impulso de hacerla regresar con él. Sin embargo, su orgullo le impedía proponérselo abiertamente. Ahora se le presentaba una única oportunidad, y no la iba a dejar pasar, y menos sabiendo lo que querían hacer con ella.

A Kagome se le formó una enorme sonrisa, que desapareció en cuanto escuchó lo que vendría a continuación.

— Eso no es posible —dijo el jefe tras unos segundos de silencio— ya que inhabilitaremos el pozo en cuanto te marches.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Inuyasha y Kagome.

— Esa es una de las medidas que hemos decidido tomar. ¿Quién sabe si el pozo conecta con otros sitios? Podrían aparecer otra clase de criaturas por él. Además… Kagome pronto se casará y formará una familia, no la podemos alejar de su prometido.

Esta última frase provocó una atmósfera de tensión en la cabaña.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —saltó la madre de Kagome.

— Ah, Kagome, ¿no se lo has dicho? —cuestionó el jefe, y volviéndose a la mujer— Mi hijo le propuso esta mañana matrimonio a tu hija.

— ¡P-pe-pero yo no acepté! —gritó enfadada y sonrojada la chica.

La mente de Inuyasha trabajaba a cien por hora. Entonces, el hijo del jefe… era ese tal Houjou… pero… Él se esperaba otra clase de invitación… es que… ¡Matrimonio! Se quedó en shock por un momento. Sintió una oleada de furia asaltándole todos los sentidos al imaginarse a Kagome casada con ese estúpido con cara de niño bueno.

— Kagome por el amor de Dios, no seas cabezota —le dijo el hombre— Sé que acabarás escogiendo el camino correcto, además, es lo mejor para ti.

— Deja… de decir estupideces —intervino Inuyasha sin poder contenerse— ¿Lo mejor para ella, o lo mejor para ti y para tu hijo?

La verdad era que la cara de Inuyasha daba miedo. Su expresión en ese momento era totalmente acusadora, quizás por eso el jefe se removió inquieto en su sitio.

— No puedes obligar a mi hija a casarse —dijo la madre de Kagome seria— Y tampoco a marcharse al norte. Prefiero que se vaya con Inuyasha durante ese tiempo.

La sorpresa en los presentes no se hizo rogar, pero pronto la alegría de Kagome invadió el cuarto. Abrazó a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El jefe, sin embargo, no estaba nada contento, y lucía con una mueca de enfado en la cara.

— Claro que eso será —continuó la mujer mientras correspondía al abrazo de su hija— si Inuyasha quiere.

Kagome se volvió para mirar al chico.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó inocentemente.

El aludido sonrió de lado.

— Si no quisiera, no lo hubiera propuesto —contestó altanero.

* * *

— Cuídate, hija —decía mientras la abrazaba.

— Claro, mamá —respondió sonriente.

Estaban al lado del pozo devora-huesos, despidiendo a Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes regresarían a la época de este último en unos momentos. El jefe no pudo convencer a ninguno para que cambiaran de opinión, así que allí estaban, dispuestos para irse en cualquier momento. Por supuesto, también se aseguraron de que las medidas que se iban a tomar con respecto al pozo no se realizaran.

— Hermana… ¿vendrás pronto? —preguntó Souta.

— Tan pronto como pueda —dijo Kagome abrazándolo.

— Inuyasha, confío en que no dejarás que nada le pase a mi hija. Sé que en tu época estará a salvo y que la defenderás.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa de superioridad delineando sus labios.

— ¡Un momento!

El jefe venía seguido de varios ancianos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Inuyasha en un tono para nada amigable.

— Son los ancianos de la aldea, Inuyasha —le murmuró Kagome—, ellos toman las decisiones más importantes. Son los que deciden lo que es mejor para la aldea.

— Ya que no hemos podido conseguir que se cierre el pozo —comenzó a hablar uno— hemos decidido tomar otra clase de prevención.

— ¿Qué clase de prevención es esa? —preguntó Kagome.

Dos ancianos se apartaron dejando paso a un hombre de mediana edad con unos ropajes azules y un sombrero nón lá. Entre sus manos agarraba un collar de cuentas, y se acercaba a ellos mientras murmuraba una serie de palabras ininteligibles.

— ¿Es un monje? —preguntó Souta a su madre.

— Sí, sí que lo es.

De pronto, las cuentas del collar se iluminaron y se separaron entre sí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se unieron de nuevo en el cuello de Inuyasha.

— ¿¡Qu-qu-qué es esto!? —preguntó Inuyasha intentando quitarse el collar.

— Es un rosario mágico —le respondió el hombre. — No te esfuerces, no puedes quitártelo, es parte del hechizo.

— ¡¿Cómo!? —gritó.

**Fin del cap. 8**

**¡Un besito a todos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, cada día os quiero más. Siento no poder contestaros uno por uno, como os merecéis, pero sigo estando muy liada, sí que perdonadme, ¿vale? :s ¡Disfrutad del capi!**

**Cap. 9**

— ¡¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?! —preguntó Kagome alarmada— ¡Él no es de aquí, no quiere la esfera!

— Como hemos dicho antes, tan sólo es una medida preventiva.

— ¡¿Para prevenir qué?! —gritó de nuevo el ambarino acercándose a los ancianos con pose amenazante.

— ¡Alto! —le previno el jefe colocándose delante de los demás — Esto es por el bien de Kagome. Si ella se va a tu mundo, tendrás que aceptar esta condición.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que va a hacer un collar?! —exclamó todavía alterado.

— Kagome, ordénale algo —dijo el jefe. — Él te obedecerá.

— ¿Ordenarle algo? —preguntó Kagome confusa— ¿Y qué le ordeno?

— Cualquier cosa, lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza.

La pelinegra miró a Inuyasha, que los observaba a todos como si estuvieran locos y lo único que quisiera fuera alejarse de ellos. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se movieron hacia las orejitas de perro, que se aplastaban contra el cráneo de su portador, en un claro signo de desconfianza. Y entonces se le ocurrió…

— ¿Inuyasha?

Él se volvió a mirarla.

— Siéntate.

En un microsegundo, el collar empujó a Inuyasha contra el suelo, derribándolo y haciéndolo comer tierra. El chico soltó una exclamación de asombro seguido de un gruñido.

— ¡KAGOME!

La chica estaba pálida.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Inuyasha! —dijo mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo.

* * *

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó el chico, colocándose para saltar al pozo.

— ¡Sí! —contestó ella— ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió de su familia.

Ambos se posicionaron para saltar, y de un momento a otro ya estaban otra vez en el templo de Inuyasha.

— Hay que reconocer que los vaqueros son más cómodos que los kimonos en situaciones como estas —pensó Kagome en voz alta haciendo alusión a los pantalones que llevaba puestos.

Inuyasha tan sólo gruñó. Todavía seguía molesto por el accidente del collar, a pesar de que le había pedido mil veces perdón. Después de intentar quitárselo de cualquier manera posible, se había resignado, pero el enfado permanecía.

— ¿Te vas a quedar allí para siempre, o qué? —le gritó el chico desde lejos.

— ¡No, espera! —contestó corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Lo único iluminado eran algunas habitaciones de la casa, que contrastaba con la oscuridad casi total que les regalaba la noche. Llegaron a la entrada e Inuyasha abrió la puerta sin miramientos.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa! —dijo alzando la voz mientras se adentraba en su hogar.

Se escuchó un ruido en el piso de arriba, e Izayoi apareció al final de las escaleras. Al ver a los chicos, se apresuró en bajar para recibirlos.

— Inuyasha… —decía mientras le abrazaba— Cielo, ¿cómo estás? Supongo que habréis estado en la época de Kagome, pero de todas formas estaba algo intranquila…

Inuyasha simplemente asintió correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre. Kagome los miraba con una gran sonrisa, cuando fue atrapada también por los brazos de Izayoi.

— Kagome, me alegro de volver a verte… —le dijo la mujer— Pensaba que te quedarías allí, ya que habías conseguido volver.

— Eso tenemos que explicártelo —comenzó Inuyasha— ¿Te importa que se quede aquí durante unos meses?

— No, claro que no… —contestó Izayoi algo sorprendida.

— Vamos al salón y allí te contamos, que tengo mono de sofá.

— ¿Mono? —pensaba Kagome confusa mientras seguía a Izayoi.

— Inuyasha, ¿qué es ese collar que llevas puesto? —preguntó extrañada la mujer en cuanto se sentaron en los sillones.

Kagome se revolvió incómoda.

— Es una medida preventiva que han ordenado los ancianos de mi aldea para que yo pudiera venir. Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que iban a hacerle una cosa así a Inuyasha…

— ¿Una cosa así? —preguntó asustada Izayoi— ¿Qué le han hecho?

— No es nada, mamá, tranquilízate —dijo, para inmediatamente volverse hacia Kagome— ¡Y tú quieres hacer el favor de no asustar a mi madre diciendo cosas como esas! ¡Se va a pensar que me han dado latigazos con el collar o algo parecido!

— ¡Pero…!

— Lo que pasa —la interrumpió el albino volviéndose de nuevo hacia su madre— es que me han puesto a la fuerza un rosario mágico.

— ¿Mágico? ¿En qué sentido? —inquirió.

— Es un hechizo que sólo funciona conmigo —respondió Kagome. — Si digo "siéntate"…

De inmediato el rosario hizo su efecto y empujó a Inuyasha contra el sofá en el que estaba sentado, que crujió sonoramente.

— Kagome… —dijo Inuyasha con voz gutural.

— ¡Oh, no! —se lamentó— ¡Lo siento!

— Da gracias a que no me haya estrellado contra el suelo… —siguió diciendo lentamente tras levantar la cabeza de entre los cojines.

— Vaya… —interrumpió Izayoi— qué curioso, ¿puedes hacerlo otra vez, Kagome?

— ¡MAMÁ! —gritó Inuyasha rojo de furia.

Ella tan sólo soltó una carcajada, y dijo:

— Calma, cariño. Era una broma.

— ¡Keh!

— Bueno, ¿me vais a explicar qué habéis estado haciendo, aparte de jugar con el collar?

— Antes que nada —comenzó Inuyasha— ¿cómo sabías que estaba en la época de Kagome?

— Ah pues… —contestó su madre mientras recordaba.

_Flash Back_

_Todavía en la cocina, Izayoi revisaba unos documentos para la nueva adquisición de maquinaria en la empresa de la familia. Entonces Miroku entró gritando en la casa._

— _¡Señora Taisho! —decía muy alterado._

— _¡Miroku! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y cuándo has llegado?_

_El chico rápidamente se acercó a ella._

— _Rápido, señora Taisho, ¡Inuyasha y Kagome se han caído al pozo, y han desaparecido! —gritaba Miroku._

_Izayoi se quedó pensativa durante un segundo, mientras ataba cabos._

— _Oh, no te preocupes… —le contestó finalmente al muchacho, que estaba de los nervios._

— _¿Q-que no me preocupe? —contestó el pelinegro— Señora Taisho, ¿ha escuchado lo que le acabo de decir? —preguntó dudoso._

— _Por supuesto, se han caído por el pozo y han desaparecido, ¿no es así? —dijo tranquila._

_Miroku se quedó callado, mirándola de una forma muy extraña. Izayoi suspiró._

— _Bueno, veo que es momento de contártelo… Pero prométeme que lo que te voy a decir no se lo dirás a nadie._

— _Confíe en mí —contestó muy seguro._

— _Bien, —se decidió Izayoi— después de esto podrás pensar que estoy loca, pero no creo que le encuentres otra explicación al hecho que acabas de presenciar…_

_Fin Flash Back_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se lo has contado todo?! —preguntó Inuyasha alterado.

— Bueno, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? No había otra manera, si se te ocurre saltar al pozo sin asegurarte de que no hay nadie cerca —le dijo burlonamente Izayoi.

— ¡Yo no me tiré! ¡Miroku se tropezó y me empujó! —exclamó furioso.

— Vale, vale, vale… —dijo su madre intentando calmarlo— Bueno, ahora contadme, ¿qué habéis hecho estos días? —preguntó mirando a Kagome.

Entre ella e Inuyasha, le contaron resumidamente a Izayoi lo ocurrido en la época de Kagome. Cuando llegaron a la parte del demonio ciempiés, la señora Taisho se alteró mucho.

— ¡¿Pero por qué luchaste contra él, Kagome?! ¡Tendrías que haberte ido a casa en cuanto lo viste! —y dirigiéndose a su hijo añadió— ¡¿Y tú por qué no la pusiste a salvo?!

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos durante un segundo, para luego dirigir otra vez sus ojos hacia la madre de Inuyasha, de pie frente a ellos, frunciendo el ceño y con las manos en las caderas.

— P-pero… mamá —intentó hablar el ambarino.

La mirada que le dedicó su madre era suficiente para congelar el mismo infierno. El chico bajó la cabeza intimidado, mientras que sus orejitas se doblaban hacia abajo en signo de tristeza y miedo. Pocas veces su madre se ponía así de seria.

— Izayoi… —habló Kagome— te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí… —La chica sintió las miradas incesantes de Inuyasha y su madre en ella, así que decidió continuar, tomando aire y levantando la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa— pero me han entrenado para eso, para matar demonios y defender la esfera con mi vida.

— ¿La esfera? —preguntó Izayoi después de unos minutos de silencio.

Kagome asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y le mostró el collar con la perla rosada.

— ¿Esa es la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus? —preguntó Izayoi curiosa.

Kagome se mostró sorprendida.

— Sí, sí lo es. Pero, ¿cómo lo…?

— En el templo vendemos réplicas de esa esfera. Amuletos para la buena suerte —respondió la mujer. — La leyenda de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus todavía se conoce en esta época.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada Kagome.

— ¿Es verdad que concede cualquier deseo? —preguntó Izayoi.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Kagome.

— Eso es lo que dicen.

— Pensaba que sólo le daba más poder a los demonios —dijo el chico asombrado.

— También hace eso. Y tiene poderes regenerativos y curativos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la esfera en todo esto? —preguntó Izayoi, mirando la joya.

Tras contarle toda la historia, la madre de Inuyasha estaba indignada.

— ¡¿Cómo es que te querían llevar a la fuerza?! ¡Además no quiero volver a escuchar que la esfera es más importante que tu vida! ¡Y por si no fuera poco, también quieren casarte! —gruñía la mujer cruzada de brazos— Entiendo que en esa época casaban o prometían a las mujeres cuando aún eran muy jóvenes, pero… —entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo— Kagome, ¿o es que sí quieres casarte con él?

— ¡No! —gritaron dos personas.

Izayoi miraba de Inuyasha a Kagome y de Kagome a Inuyasha, sorprendida, pero contenta y con una sonrisa algo insinuante. Entonces Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

— … O eso dijo cuando estábamos en su casa… —añadió el chico intentando enmendar su acción.

Kagome estaba feliz. Parecía que Inuyasha estaba molesto por la pregunta de su madre y había actuado por impulso, y quería creer que detrás de ese impulso se escondía cierto sentimiento por ella.

— Ya sé que somos de épocas distintas, —pensaba Kagome— y que a veces nos peleamos por tonterías. No estoy segura de qué piensa de mí, porque un momento es dulce y al siguiente me menosprecia, pero… siento algo diferente cuando estoy con él…

— Bueno, lo más importante es que habéis regresado bien —dijo Izayoi sacando de sus pensamientos a Kagome— ¿Habéis cenado?

— Sí —contestaron los dos al unísono.

Esto hizo que se miraran, y rojos hasta la punta del cabello, apartaron la vista mientras Izayoi reía.

— Parece que estáis sincronizados o algo —comentó mientras seguía riendo— Bueno, pues yo me voy a la cama. Si queréis podéis quedaros despiertos un rato más, aunque después de tantas emociones os vendría mejor descansar.

— Yo también me acostaré —dijo Inuyasha levantándose.

— Y yo —le siguió Kagome haciendo lo mismo— estoy algo cansada.

Media hora más tarde, Kagome ya estaba completamente dormida, sin embargo, cierto muchacho no había podido conciliar el sueño todavía, dándole vueltas a lo sucedido recientemente.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué he tenido que hacer algo tan estúpido? —pensaba Inuyasha en la cama— Uf… es que no sé cómo comportarme con ella… Me distraigo un momento y me encuentro haciendo cosas que no debería… Y encima parece que cada vez me voy acercando más a ella… Esto no es como debería ser.

Entonces se le vino a la mente una imagen de Kagome, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa, lo que provocó que él también sonriera de lado.

**¡Fin! Jaja es broma xD ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Comentad de todas formas xD**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Chan, cha, chaaaaan! Aquí os traigo un capítulo que muchas estaban esperando. Adivinad quién sale (aunque tan sólo sea por un segundo) jajajaja ¡Pues leed para comprobar!**

**Antes me gustaría responder a vuestros reviews:**

**Laster mehr bizarre: Siento que el capi anterior fuera tan corto, intento que todos ocupen más o menos lo mismo. Kagome no irá a la escuela, ten en cuenta que si apenas sabe leer no la puedo meter a hacer sus famosos problemas de matemáticas con los que tenía tantos problemas en la serie original jajaj ¡sería un caos! El encuentro con Kouga será dentro de cuatro o cinco capis, pero no desesperes que voy a poner cosas interesantes mientras tanto. ^o^¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Connie1: Gracias por leer y molestarte en dejar un review, lo agradezco muchísimo. Ya puedes leer cómo se lo ha tomado Miroku, así que no te entretengo más =)**

**Marlene Vasquez: Todos sabemos cómo es Inuyasha, y es peor que un melón y una sandía jajaja. Ajá, supones bien. Kikyô aparece, aunque más adelante. No me gusta ponerla, pero es lo que hay... ¡Disfruta de este capi**

**bruxi: ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por pasarte a dejar un review. Sí, a todo el mundo le sorprende, pero ¿qué seria Inuyasha sin sus orejitas? Prefiero dejarlo como está jajaja es mucho más mono (o más perro, tú me entiendes) ¡Disfruta del capítulo!**

**Nai SD: Es bonito que Inu se dé cuenta, pero no lo des por hecho todo, porque vienen complicaciones (*llora*¿ por quéee?) Como siempre, gracias por leer y aportar tu comentario.**

**Sexy Style: Es que Inuyasha es TAN Inuyasha... jajaja Aquí tienes la continuación y ya puedes saber lo que va apasar, así que no esperes y ¡a leer!**

**Cap. 10**

Izayoi no tenía trabajo ese día, por lo que desayunaron los tres juntos. Casi acababan cuando Izayoi se acordó de algo.

— Ah, cariño, se me olvidaba… Tienes que llamar a Miroku para decirle que estás bien.

— Uf… —se quejó Inuyasha— ahora le tendré que contar todo… Espero no arrepentirme después.

— ¿Por qué no le das más confianza? —le reprochó Kagome poniendo mala cara.

— Keh, no es asunto tuyo… —contestó de malas formas, y sin mirarla salió de la cocina.

Izayoi y Kagome se quedaron mirando por donde había salido el chico, la primera resignada y la segunda decepcionada.

— No te preocupes, Kagome. Actúa así cuando se siente incómodo —la consoló sonriendo.

La chica sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque la tristeza de sus ojos no desapareció.

Cuando acabó de ayudar a Izayoi en la cocina, se fue a su cuarto. Impaciente, sacó de la estantería un libro: "Romeo y Julieta". Estaba ansiosa por saber qué les pasaría a los personajes que ya le habían robado el corazón; sobre todo a Romeo… le encantaba. Todavía de pie frente a la estantería, abrió el libro por donde se habían quedado la última vez.

— Menos mal que a Inuyasha se le ocurrió la idea de marcar la página —comentó en voz alta.

— De nada.

Kagome dio un respingo, y rápidamente se volvió hacia atrás. Inuyasha la había seguido hasta su cuarto, y ahora se estaba riendo abiertamente del susto que le había metido a la chica.

— ¡¿Te parece gracioso asustarme de esa manera?! —preguntó la pelinegra enfadada.

— Sí… —fue la respuesta del chico mientras paraba de reír para esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

Kagome frunció aún más el entrecejo.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo has entrado en mi cuarto? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Inuyasha la miró serio durante un momento para luego responder.

— Has dejado la puerta abierta.

Kagome descruzó los brazos, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar la puerta.

— La verdad… es que no recuerdo haberla cerrado… —pensó poniendo cara de confundida.

— ¿Estabas leyendo? —preguntó Inuyasha.

— No… sabes que no puedo —contestó Kagome mirando el libro.

— ¿Qué te parece si leemos juntos después?

Kagome le miró sorprendida, y lo extraño era que él no le apartaba la mirada como tantas otras veces. Y además, le estaba sonriendo. No con esa sonrisa burlona, ni con superioridad, era una sonrisa sincera. Y Kagome debía admitir que se veía increíblemente guapo así…

Embobada por el rostro del chico, no se daba cuenta de nada, pero de repente, lo vio cerca, muy cerca de ella… Sus narices se separaban por cinco centímetros… cuatro… tres…

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta explotó su burbuja.

— ¡Voy! —escucharon decir a Izayoi.

Deprisa y con algo de torpeza se alejaron, ya que inconscientemente Kagome también se había ido acercando a él, cerrando los ojos en el camino. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a subir la mirada del suelo, y sus caras estaban cubiertas por un fuerte rubor. En ese momento escucharon voces en la entrada.

— Hola señora Taisho, ¿qué tal?

— Muy bien Miroku, pasa. Ah, ¡hola Sango! Pasad, pasad. Inuyasha está con Kagome.

— Con permiso.

Entonces sí que levantaron la cabeza, y peor… cruzaron las miradas. Sin embargo, al instante las retiraron más sonrojados aún. Sin hablar, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos los demás, que ya habían llegado al salón.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta, Sango se echó encima de Kagome.

— ¡Kagome! —exclamó alegre.

La pelinegra no pudo más que corresponder el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

— Bien Inuyasha… por favor… —pidió Miroku en cuanto las chicas se hubieron separado.

— Sí, eso, ¿me puede explicar alguien qué está pasando? —preguntó Sango con un deje de molestia en la voz— Miroku está misterioso y pensativo desde la última vez que vino aquí.

Inuyasha simplemente suspiró, indicándoles con un gesto que se sentaran.

* * *

Tras el discurso, el ambiente en el salón de los Taisho era algo pesado. Todos los presentes, repartidos por los asientos de la estancia, se miraban entre ellos, intentando captar algún atisbo de mentira o desconfianza en sus semblantes.

— Vaya… Esto es muy… —dijo Sango rompiendo el silencio— inesperado —completó tras haber pensado el adjetivo más adecuado.

— Sé que es difícil de creer —expuso Kagome— pero… es la verdad.

— Claro que te creo, Kagome —aseguró Sango inmediatamente— sólo que nos cuesta asimilarlo.

Kagome sonrió agradecida.

— Ahhh… —suspiró Miroku— esto es un poco complicado… Pero te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, Kagome…

La alegría de la pelinegra no podía ser mayor. Sonriente, miró a Inuyasha, quien la observaba también a ella con una sonrisa de medio lado. El chico asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

— Entonces —intervino de nuevo Sango— te quedarás aquí por… ¿cuántos meses?

— Unos cuantos —respondió la chica.

— ¡Bien! —dijo la castaña levantándose— No vamos a desaprovechar ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué pretendes, Sango? —preguntó Miroku curioso.

— Vamos a salir… ¡Le enseñaremos todo lo que haya que saber de nuestra época, para que pueda ser una chica normal durante todo este tiempo!—exclamó.

Inuyasha y Miroku sólo se miraron y soltaron un suspiro mientras las dos chicas se abrazaban. Izayoi miraba divertida la escena, y sin más, les dejó hacer.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas, y Kagome cada vez se habituaba más a esa época. Podría jurar que los chicos le habían mostrado toda la ciudad en menos de diez días en su empeño para que pudiera vivir como una chica normal de ese mundo, y ni que decir tenía que se lo pasaba genial con ellos.

También se había acostumbrado ya a las manías de Miroku, y a sus peleas constantes, aunque cortas, con Sango. La castaña se había convertido en una persona de mucha confianza para ella. Le podía contar cualquier cosa, y si tenía alguna duda sobre algo, ella se la respondía siempre con una sonrisa. Además, a veces no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que quería o sentía la otra, y eso era algo que las dos apreciaban muchísimo las dos.

E Inuyasha… con Inuyasha era algo distinto. Casi todas las noches, él iba a su cuarto y leían parte del libro que tanto le gustaba a Kagome. Cuando se cansaba alguno de los dos, charlaban durante un rato, para después dormir cada uno en su respectivo cuarto. Pero había algo que no dejaba tranquila a Kagome… y era pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si Miroku y Sango hubieran llegado un minuto más tarde aquel día que ya le parecía tan lejano. Ese momento no se había vuelto a repetir a pesar de permanecer tanto tiempo a solas con él, y era algo que la ponía bastante nerviosa, porque no sabía siquiera lo que pensaba Inuyasha del tema. Y ella no era tan tonta como para sacarlo a flote. Sin embargo, a pesar de no haber avanzado nada por ese camino, su relación sí se había hecho más sólida y gratificante, y a Kagome le preocupaba, porque opinaba que lo que sentía por el chico se iba intensificando a medida que pasaban los días, y no podía alejar esos sentimientos. O peor, no quería, porque una parte de ella conservaba esperanzas de que Inuyasha sintiera lo mismo.

De todas formas, las jornadas de la pelinegra eran más o menos iguales. Por las mañanas desayunaba, y después de despedirse de Inuyasha (que tenía que ir al instituto), ayudaba a Izayoi en la casa e iba con ella de compras. Eso cuando la mujer no tenía que trabajar. Si era este el caso, se pasaba el día investigando acerca de ese mundo, ya sea recorriéndose las calles cercanas, o viendo en la televisión programas culturales o tradicionales. Cuando llegaba Inuyasha, almorzaban juntos, y se iban a dar una vuelta con Miroku y Sango. Al llegar a casa, cenaba, tomaba una ducha, y esperaba a que Inuyasha llegar a su cuarto para leer con ella. Siendo así, parece una rutina bastante aburrida, pero la verdad es que todos los días escondían un secreto. Y aquel, no iba a ser una excepción…

Se levantó temprano, como siempre. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los restos del desayuno de Inuyasha, y a Izayoi cocinando.

— Ah, Kagome —la saludó la mujer mientras con una mano sujetaba un bol bastante grande, y con la otra batía el contenido incansablemente— Buenos días.

— Buenos días… —contestó medio dormida.

— Inuyasha ya se ha ido. Me parece que había quedado antes con Miroku para ir los dos juntos —explicó Izayoi— Y… bueno… hoy tenemos invitados.

Kagome se sorprendió.

— ¿Invitados?

— Sí, —dijo muy felizmente— Inuno y Sesshomaru han vuelto de su viaje.

Kagome analizó lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Inuno… es… el padre de Inuyasha… —pensaba Kagome— y Sesshomaru… su hermano… Entonces… los invitados son…

— ¡¿Los invitados son ellos dos?! —exclamó inquieta— No sabía que estaban en un viaje…

Izayoi se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de la chica.

— Ah, pensaba que te lo habría comentado mi hijo. Pues sí, claro, son ellos. Bueno, en realidad el invitado es Sesshomaru, que viene con su familia —y añadió preocupada— ¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

— ¿Eh? Ah, no, nada… —respondió Kagome nerviosa.

Izayoi tomó a Kagome por el brazo con mucha delicadeza.

— Vamos, Kagome, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea —le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el brazo.

Kagome dudó un momento, pero al final se decidió. Cogió aire y…

— Es que me… me da vergüenza.

Izayoi se quedó estática un momento, para después reír abiertamente.

— Pero… pero Kagome, cariño… —decía intentando contener las carcajadas— son mi marido y mi hijastro… A pesar de la primera impresión, son personas normales.

Kagome no supo por qué, pero esa última frase agregó algo más de nerviosismo a su estado. ¿Cuál sería esa primera impresión?

— ¿A qué hora vienen? —preguntó.

— Pues… para comer. Somos bastantes, contando con la familia de Sesshomaru… así que estoy preparando ya el banquete —dijo poniéndose otra vez manos a la obra.

— ¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció Kagome.

— Pues, la verdad, tu ayuda me vendría de perlas —le dijo sincera— Bien, pues prepárate Kagome, que nos hace falta un almuerzo para siete personas. Y tres de ellas, tienen un apetito más grande que la torre de Tokio.

Kagome supuso que una de las tres personas que dijo Izayoi, era Inuyasha. Nunca había visto a alguien comer tanto. Y además, deprisa, y casi sin mancharse. Sonriendo, cogió un par de verduras y empezó a pelarlas.

* * *

El almuerzo estaba casi listo. Únicamente faltaba poner la mesa, y ordenar la cocina. Kagome estaba en esto último, cuando escuchó una exclamación de Izayoi, proveniente del comedor.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No hay algas! —decía desesperada entrando en la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kagome.

— ¡No hay más algas! —repitió la mujer buscando en la estancia— ¡Y a mi marido le encantan!

— Izayoi, ¿quieres que vaya al supermercado y las compre? —preguntó sonriente. Ya había ido con la mujer a comprar varias veces, así que podía decirse que tenía experiencia, además de que le hacía ilusión demostrar que podía hacer algo sin la necesidad de tener a alguien guiándola.

— ¿De verdad no te importa? —dijo, y tras la afirmación de la joven, sacó unos billetes— Pues creo que con esto tendrás suficiente. Gracias Kagome —decía mientras la acompañaba a la entrada.

— No hay de qué. Ahora vuelvo.

— Ah, Kagome —la llamó Izayoi— ¿Puedes comprar también un poco de jengibre y salsa de soja?

Kagome asintió, para después bajar corriendo las escaleras del templo.

Las calles estaban llenas de pequeñas tiendas, a esa hora abiertas y con su máximo de clientes, ya que se acercaba el almuerzo. Observó a las personas, tan ajenas a lo que ella sentía en ese momento por estar en un mundo nuevo. Y sonrió. Si no estuviera allí, no habría conocido a Inuyasha. Esa era suficiente razón para quedarse.

— Si mal no recuerdo… —pensaba centrándose en lo que tenía que hacer— el supermercado debería estar en la siguiente calle…

Entonces justo al doblar la esquina, chocó contra algo. Dio gracias a su sentido del equilibrio por no caerse hacia atrás, pero de todas formas, un poco de daño en la nariz sí se había hecho.

Subió la vista mientras se palpaba la parte adolorida con una mano, y lo que vio la dejó estupefacta. Ante ella, se erguía un hombre, de no más de treinta años. Descrito, podría decirse que era hermoso. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención... era su cabello, largo y plateado, sin ninguna clase de ondulación, que lo llevaba suelto a merced del viento. Su rostro, fino y serio, estaba adornado por unas marcas a los lados, y otra en la frente, en forma de media luna, a la que parecía que el flequillo daba espacio para relucirse. Por último, sus ojos… y esto es lo que más sorprendió a la joven: dorados. Dorados y fríos como el hielo.

Él la miraba de reojo, como esperando a que ella dijera algo.

— Perdón —se disculpó Kagome rápidamente al llegar a esa conclusión.

Acto seguido, huyó literalmente de allí, rumbo a su destino. No estuvo tranquila hasta haber traspasado las puertas automáticas del establecimiento. Entonces dio un suspiro, y se apresuró a comprar lo que le había dicho Izayoi.

Al salir del comercio, todavía tenía en mente a aquel hombre, dándole vueltas a una nueva idea que había surgido en su cabeza.

— Esas marcas no son normales —pensaba distraída— Puede ser que también descienda de algunos demonios, como me dijo Izayoi. Pero… el color de ojos y el pelo… son idénticos a los de…

— ¿Kagome? —la llamó alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La chica levantó el rostro, encontrándose con Inuyasha, que la miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó él.

— He ido a comprar algunas cosas —le respondió Kagome señalando la bolsa de plástico blanca que llevaba en la mano. Entonces echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había llegado ya a las escaleras del templo. Rió para su interior, ya que sus pies la habían llevado inconscientemente hacia allí sin apenas haberse dado cuenta.

— ¿Tú? ¿Comprar? ¿Con lo torpe que eres? —se burló Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miró fríamente, y se dio la vuelta para empezar a subir los escalones, sin dirigirle la palabra al muchacho, que la observaba extrañado.

— Oye, Kagome… —decía mientras la seguía.

Ella no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, y siguió su camino sin volverse.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Inuyasha había intentado llamar la atención de la chica unas cinco veces más, sin éxito.

— Vamos Kagome, que sólo era una broma… —lo intentó una vez más.

La pelinegra suspiró resignada, para después sonreírle.

— Vale, vale…

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Izayoi les abordó.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Ah, Inuyasha, ya has llegado! —dijo al percatarse de la presencia de su hijo— Rápido, id a cambiaros. En vuestros respectivos cuartos he dejado vuestra ropa. Por cierto, ¿has tenido algún problema para encontrar las cosas?

— No, ninguno —respondió la muchacha entregándole la bolsa.

— Pero, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? —se quejó Inuyasha.

— Ya han llegado —contestó la señora Taisho mientras dejaba la compra en la mesa de la cocina— Ah, otra cosa… Inuyasha no quiero protestas.

Dicho esto, fue hacia el comedor, donde se escuchaban murmullos de gente hablando.

**Fin del cap. 10**

**Wajajaja ¿Tenéis intriga? Lo siento no he podido evitarlo, tenía que acabar ahí el capítulo... **

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los 26 favoritos y los 22 seguidores. Me emociono tan sólo con escribirlo. ¡Un beso a todos!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Antes que nada, agradecer a todos los que habéis aportado vuestro granito de arena a esta historia con vuestros comentarios. Luego, mencionar los ¡31 favoritos y 28 seguidores! Creo que voy a llorar... ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**The Inuyasha. **¡Bienvenida! Gracias por el cumplido jaja ¡Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo para disfrutar!

**Bruxi**. Jajaja de pobre Kagome nada, más quisiera yo encontrarme a un bombón así por la calle jajaja Por cierto, es Sesshomaru xD A que síiiiii a mí también me encanta escribirlo…si es que soy una romanticona sin remedio… u.u

**Akane192530**. ¡Gracias por el cumplido! Me alegro de que te esté gustando. ¡Aquí tienes un capítulo más!

**Marlene Vasquez**. Siii jajaja el señor sexy frío ha llegado. Pues no te dejo más con la intriga, ¡sigue leyendo!

**Laster mehr bizarre**. Aquí tienes el siguiente, ya puedes leer la sorpresita de Kagome jajaja

**Lem0n-chan**. Sí jaja ¡ya está aquí el demonio más sexy de todos! Espero que te guste cómo lo puse, estoy un poco dudosa. ¡A mí también me encantó escribir el casi-beso! Jajaja me has recordado a Scooby doo "Si no hubiera sido por esos niños entrometidos" jajaja ¡Y claro que se besarán! Rumiko no nos dio ese placer a las fans de InuKag, así que ya nos lo doy yo jajaja

**Nai SD**. Qué retraso ni qué leches xD ¡Si eres una de las que siempre me deja un comentario! Eso lo agradezco muchísimo J Ah, sí, ya está aquí Sesshomaru, menos mal ¿no? Jajaja Espero haberlo caracterizado bien, por su personalidad tan especial.

* * *

**Cap. 11**

A Kagome le invadió una sensación de nerviosismo y miró con pánico la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer Izayoi.

— Oye… —le dijo Inuyasha al ver el semblante de la chica, que se había puesto pálida—Que no van a morderte… tranquila.

No lo dijo de forma burlesca, sino de una manera suave y casi tierna, a la vez que le acariciaba delicadamente el brazo para calmarla. Y lo consiguió. Kagome estaba más relajada después de ese gesto. Levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa iluminándole la cara.

— Gracias —le dijo al chico.

Entonces, casi inconscientemente, Inuyasha se acercó a ella para rodearla por la cintura, y apretarla contra sí durante un momento. Sin decir nada más, se alejó de ella lentamente y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, dejando a una Kagome muy sonrosada en el pasillo.

— Me… ¡Me ha abrazado! —pensaba aún sin poderlo creer— Bueno, Kagome, tampoco te alegres tanto… puede que lo haya hecho para que me comporte y no le dé mala impresión a su padre… —se decía mientras llegaba a su cuarto.

Entonces notó la ropa que le había dejado Izayoi encima del futon. Era un vestido que habían visto en primer día que fueron de compras las dos juntas, y la mujer al ver lo bien que le quedaba, decidió comprárselo a pesar de las negativas de la pelinegra.

Terminó de arreglarse rápidamente. En cuanto hubo acabado de peinarse, se puso frente al espejo temiendo mirar el reflejo. El vestido era rosa palo, de mangas cortas y le llegaba unos cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla. El escote tenía forma redondeada y estaba adornado con un bordeado negro. A la altura de la cadera tenía un cinturón ancho negro, con algunas pequeñas lentejuelas adornándolo. Se había puesto también unos tacones del mismo color que el vestido. Había que reconocer que andar con esos zapatos no era lo suyo, pero se mantenía bien. El pelo se lo había dejado suelto completamente.

Escuchó como Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, y se apresuró a salir también de su habitación. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el chico rabioso y murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Al parecer, la esperaba a ella. Se sonrojó por este hecho, y por recordar el abrazo que habían compartido hacía apenas quince minutos.

Cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome había salido, se giró hacia ella. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido. Y ese color carmín en sus mejillas la hacía ver aún más dulce. Durante un momento no supo qué decir, pero al ver que la chica nada más que miraba hacia abajo, se decidió.

— Estás… estás m-muy g-guapa… —dijo mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando también su rostro.

— Es increíble que antes la haya abrazado y ahora no pueda articular ni una simple frase —pensaba para sí el chico, lo que provocó que se ruborizase. Por el bien de su orgullo, se giró hasta quedar de perfil a la chica.

Kagome lo miró, y en ese momento fue cuando se fijó en cómo iba vestido. Tenía un traje de chaqueta, pero extrañamente, sin chaqueta. Solo llevaba la camisa y el pantalón, blanca y negro respectivamente. Algo que puso a Kagome de mal humor fue lo perfectamente que se ceñía la parte de arriba al torso del ambarino. Estaba segura de que no iba a poder apartar la vista de él. Suspiró, llamando la atención Inuyasha, que se giró, dejando ver que los primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados. La chica ante esto, no pudo más que resoplar, irritada.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos, e Izayoi llegó apresurada.

— ¡Venga, daos prisa!— los alentó. Luego, al fijarse en Kagome añadió— ¡Guau, Kagome, estás realmente preciosa! —entonces se fijó en su hijo— Inuyasha, ¿y la chaqueta?

— Ahh… Emm… tengo calor —se excusó.

— Ya, claro… —dijo Izayoi suspirando resignada— En fin, ese es tu estilo. Pero vamos, por favor, que tu padre está impaciente por verte.

Los chicos siguieron a Izayoi hasta el comedor. Se trataba de una habitación rectangular, de paredes color marfil claro, decoradas con retratos de la familia Taisho y de hermosos paisajes. El mobiliario, de madera de roble, adornaba la estancia regularmente, aprovechando el espacio del que disponía. Destacaba la gran mesa, del mismo material, en el centro del cuarto, ya con los utensilios necesarios para comer puestos sobre ella de forma ordenada. Esa, según Izayoi, era la mejor cubertería que tenía en la casa. Había algunas estanterías y cómodas repartidas por toda la sala. Hacia el final, se distinguía una mesa más pequeña y de cristal, en torno a la cual se disponían un sofá de tres plazas y varios sillones. Justo en frente de esta mesa, y bien colocada para poder ser vista por todos, había una televisión de plasma.

Kagome permaneció al lado de la mujer, que se paró en el umbral de la puerta, mientras que Inuyasha seguía el recorrido hasta llegar al centro del lugar, donde se encontraban hablando de pie tres personas. Para asombro de Kagome, dos de ellos tenían el pelo tan plateado como Inuyasha, y supuso que serían el padre y el hermanastro. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada más de ellos, puesto que uno estaba dándole la espalda, y el otro estaba de perfil, con el rostro casi oculto por su cabello.

— Papá… —llamó Inuyasha al acercarse al que estaba de espaldas.

Este se giró rápidamente, pudiendo Kagome apreciar su aspecto. Podría jurar que ese… ser, o lo que fuera… era lo más perfecto que había visto en toda su vida. Tez blanca, impecable. A los lados del rostro, tenía unas marcas, que le resultaban extrañamente familiares, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar para seguir admirando su belleza. Se fijó en sus ojos, dorados, aunque podría jurar que algo más claros a los de Inuyasha. El cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola baja, que se apoyaba con suma fragilidad en su hombro derecho. Tenía una expresión madura, pero amable. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y su semblante se volvió más cálido al reencontrarse con su hijo menor. Lo cogió por un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Kagome sonrió, queriendo retener en sus recuerdos esa imagen. Le parecía una de las diarias maravillas que otorga la vida y que no se aprecian como deberían: el abrazo de un padre, o de una madre… es algo que se considera tan normal que parece como si careciera de valor. Y en ese momento Kagome echó de menos más que nunca a su madre.

Inuyasha se separó de su padre muy sonrojado.

— ¡Que ya no soy un niño, papá! —alcanzó a oír Kagome, que se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener una pequeña carcajada.

De reojo, la chica vio cómo la señora Taisho empezaba a caminar para ponerse al lado de su marido, quién le depositó un leve pero cariñoso beso en los labios. No puedo evitar pensar que eran una pareja perfecta al verlos al uno al lado del otro.

— Ya veo, ya… —dijo Inuno al dirigirse de nuevo a su hijo— Si casi alcanzas a Sesshomaru…

El aludido, que hasta ese momento no prestaba atención a la conversación, se integró en el círculo, llevando consigo de la cintura a una mujer muy atractiva. Pero Kagome no se fijó en la mujer precisamente…

— ¡Ese es el hombre con el que me choqué cuando iba a comprar! —pensaba la chica mientras lo miraba con la boca literalmente abierta.

— ¡Kagome! —la llamó Izayoi.

La pelinegra salió de sus pensamientos, y dirigió su mirada a la mujer. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes estaban con la vista fija en ella. Esto hizo que un débil rubor ocupara sus mejillas.

— ¡Kagome, cielo, ven! —la invitó de nuevo Izayoi.

A paso lento y con la mirada fija en el suelo, la chica se acercó a la familia Taisho. Cuando estaba a dos pasos de ellos, Izayoi se adelantó y se puso a su lado.

— Kagome, te presento a mi marido Inuno, a mi hijastro Sesshomaru y a su esposa Kagura —decía la mujer mientras señalaba a cada uno de los presentes al nombrarlos.

— Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Izayoi con la primera impresión —pensó la pelinegra observando el imponente cuadro que se le presentaba, eso sí, sin mirar a Sesshomaru directamente.

Entonces hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

— Todos —continuó Izayoi— os presento a Kagome.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… —comenzó Inuno con una grave voz— así que esta es la famosa Kagome.

— ¿Famosa? —preguntó ella sin poderlo evitar.

Inuno sonrió.

— Oh, así que no eres muda…

Kagome se puso como un tomate, bajando de nuevo la vista hacia el suelo.

— Papá, déjala tranquila… —intervino Inuyasha entre divertido y preocupado.

— Sí, sí, perdón —contestó, para después cogerle una mano a Kagome, e inclinarse para besársela— Mucho gusto, Kagome. Mi esposa y mi hijo me han hablado mucho de ti, me alegro de poder conocerte finalmente.

Kagome sonrió, aunque seguía ruborizada.

— El gusto es mío, señor Taisho —dijo, mirando de reojo a Inuyasha.

Inuno sonrió, para después dirigirse a su hijo mayor.

— Sesshomaru, venga, preséntate…

El mencionado se adelantó un pequeño paso hacia delante, lo que hizo que la chica no tuviera más remedio que mirarlo a la cara por fin. Él la observaba impasible, con una expresión indescifrable.

— Emm… esto… —balbuceó Kagome nerviosa. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante— ¡Perdón por lo de antes! De verdad lo siento…

Todos en el lugar miraron sorprendidos a Kagome y a Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, este seguía con su pose inmutable.

— Kagome, ¿ya lo conocías? —preguntó Inuyasha algo malhumorado.

— No en realidad. Me choqué con él cuando iba a comprar. Fue al doblar la esquina, así que no lo vi.

— ¿Y esta chica viene del pasado? —preguntó la mujer junto a Sesshomaru.

Kagome se sorprendió, dando un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada.

— Calma Kagome, ellos saben cuál es tu situación actual, y no dirán nada —la tranquilizó Izayoi antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra.

Entonces la pelinegra se fijó por primera vez en la mujer que había soltado ese comentario. Era de facciones atractivas y femeninas, adornadas por un leve maquillaje; de piel blanca y con unos misteriosos ojos color rubí, enmarcados por una sombra rosa oscura. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un elegante moño, exceptuando el flequillo recto que caía sobre su frente. En esos momentos lucía una media sonrisa, que puso un poco nerviosa a Kagome.

— Soy Kagura —se presentó la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia— la esposa se Sesshomaru. Encantada de conocerte.

— Igualmente —dijo Kagome imitándola apresuradamente.

Justo en ese momento, una niña castaña de unos cinco años apareció por la puerta de la sala. El pelo suelto, tan solo adornado por una pequeña coleta a un lado, lo llevaba algo revuelto; y el kimono, blanco decorado con sakuras, algo desajustado. Pero traía una sonrisa radiante que podría iluminar el corazón de cualquier persona. Se aproximó a Izayoi, con las manos detrás de la espalda y sin dejar de sonreír.

— Rin, cariño, ¿qué…? —intentó preguntar la mujer.

— Toma abuela —la interrumpió la pequeña, enseñándole unas margaritas que llevaba escondidas en su espalda— Las he cogido para ti —finalizó radiante.

— ¡Oh! ¿Para mí? —preguntó mientras cogía las flores que le tendía la niña.

Kagome se fijó en la sonrisa de Izayoi en ese momento. Era la más bonita y sincera que le había visto hasta entonces, y sus ojos expresaban una enorme felicidad.

La pequeña asintió, para luego correr hacia Sesshomaru y abrazarse a una de sus piernas. Kagome no pudo evitar enternecerse al presenciar tal escena, y sonrió aunque estaba algo sorprendida. Entonces fue cuando la niña se percató de la presencia de la extraña, y se quedó mirándola con medio cuerpo a la vista, y medio escondido detrás de los pantalones negros de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Puede ser que la niña sea…? —pensó la pelinegra.

— Rin, cariño, ven aquí —la llamó Kagura.

La pequeña se acercó a ella y Kagura se agachó para estar a su altura, pasándole los dedos por el cabello para peinarla improvisadamente. Luego le puso el kimono bien, y se levantó dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza. Al momento se volvió hacia Kagome.

— Rin, esta es Kagome. Salúdala, es amiga de tu tío Inuyasha —ordenó suavemente la mujer.

— ¿Tío? —pensó Kagome en voz alta.

— Sí, es mi sobrina —aclaró Inuyasha.

— Encantada de conocerla —saludó Rin haciendo una reverencia.

— Vaya —dijo Kagome agachándose— Eres toda una señorita. Yo me llamo Kagome. ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? —finalizó con una sonrisa.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió sonriendo felizmente.

— Bueno, Kagome, parece que ya conoces a los Taisho —comentó Izayoi— Sé que nuestra familia te puede parecer algo extraña, pero te aseguro que no lo somos tanto.

* * *

Estaban todos en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente mientras comentaban el viaje de negocios que habían efectuado los mayores Taisho.

— Hemos conseguido que la compañía americana Citigroup apruebe nuestro nuevo proyecto de transporte. Nos aportará fondos para que podamos seguirlo —decía con una sonrisa Inuno.

— ¡Eso es estupendo! —exclamó Izayoi— Creía que ibas a reunirte con los miembros de Morgan Chase.

— Es que en principio así era, pero surgió la oportunidad —explicó el señor Taisho— Cuando llegamos al lugar de la reunión, estaban saliendo los accionistas de Citigroup. Parece ser que tuvieron una reunión las dos compañías antes de la nuestra.

Kagome miraba de uno a otro. Todos parecían estar muy pendientes de la conversación, pero ella no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, para luego bajar la vista hacia su plato, donde se podían ver los restos del sekihan que habían comido. Giró la cabeza hacia Inuyasha, que estaba sentado a su derecha, y le sorprendió descubrir que él la estaba observando. Al no querer interrumpir la charla de los otros, articuló con los labios "¿Qué pasa?" Sin embargo, Inuyasha al parecer no se había percatado de nada. Pero lo que ponía nerviosa a Kagome era que el chico no la miraba a ella como hacía normalmente, sino que se centraba concretamente en sus labios.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Dos minutos? ¿Diez? ¿Quizás media hora? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo que sí sabía era que las mejillas se le estaban encendiendo lentamente, y no quería que los Taisho la vieran sonrojada, y menos sin motivo aparente.

Se decidió por darle una suave patada por debajo de la mesa, y así lo hizo. Inuyasha dio un pequeño bote, y por fin pareció despertar. Se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, y abrió la boca al parecer con la intención de recriminarle lo que acababa de hacer. Pero Kagome fue más rápida, y de nuevo articuló con los labios la pregunta anterior.

— "¿Qué pasa? Estabas distraído"

Inuyasha permaneció un momento en silencio, para después contestar de la misma forma.

— "Nada"

Acto seguido volvió la cara y se dedicó a escuchar lo que hablaba su familia sobre la empresa, dejando a una Kagome frustrada por su comportamiento.

Después de almorzar, Izayoi, Kagura y Kagome se dedicaron a lavar los platos, vasos y cubiertos que habían utilizado. Luego prepararon un poco de té mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa.

La pelinegra observaba de reojo a Kagura. Aunque no había tenido tiempo de entablar otra conversación con ella desde la presentación, le parecía que era una mujer bastante misteriosa. Sus ojos rubíes mostraban una impasibilidad propia de una persona muy tranquila, pero era eso lo que más atraía a Kagome.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kagome? —le preguntó Izayoi pasándole algunas tazas y platos pequeños.

— No, sólo pensaba… —le respondió colocándolos en una bandeja puesta encima de la mesa.

De pronto entró Rin en la cocina.

— ¡Mamá! Papá pregunta que si os queda mucho —dijo acercándose a Kagura.

— No Rin, dile que el té ya está listo. Ahora lo llevamos —le contestó— ¡Ah, Rin! —La llamó antes de que se perdiera de vista— ¿Quieres galletas?

La niña sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Sí! —contestó entusiasmada.

— De acuerdo —concluyó con una leve sonrisa mientras sacaba algunos dulces de la despensa— Ve con papá al salón, ahora llevamos las cosas.

— Voy contigo Rin, les voy a preguntar si quieren tomar algo con el té —dijo Izayoi, para después coger a la niña de la mano y salir de la cocina.

**Fin del cap. 11**

**Por cierto, las dos empresas que mencioné sí existen en realidad. Espero que no me demanden jajaja**

**¡Un beso a todooos!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Hey! No puedo ni entretenerme en saludaros correctamente, y creo que todos sabréis la razón: EXÁMENES. TToTT**

**Siento el reraso, pero sé que algunos me entendéis, y los que no, ya os llegará el día en que comprendáis jajaja**

**Un beso a todos y muuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios, ¡os quiero!**

* * *

**Cap. 12**

Desde ese instante, la estancia se sumió en un incómodo silencio. Estaban ordenando las cosas y sirviendo el té en las tazas. Kagome no sabía de qué hablar con Kagura, y esta tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a dar pie a una conversación. Sin embargo, formuló una pregunta que había estado rondando por su cabeza.

— Emm… Se-señora Taisho…

Kagura, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, se dio la vuelta mirándola bastante sorprendida.

— No hace falta que me llames así, llámame Kagura —dijo en un tono que podía ser calificado como amable.

Kagome asintió, para después proseguir.

— Kagura… emm… tú… ¿Tú eres descendiente también de algunos demonios de mi época? —preguntó atropelladamente.

— Lo dices por los ojos, ¿verdad? —Al recibir como respuesta otro asentimiento, contestó— Pues sí, eso es. Realmente, otra explicación no le veo a esto, ¿no crees? —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

— Pero… ¿Y Rin? —Preguntó de nuevo— Me refiero a… Ella no tiene tus ojos ni los de Sesshomaru, ni ninguna marca…

La mueca de Kagura cambió a una de completa seriedad.

— Rin… —dijo con algo de pesar— Rin es adoptada.

Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

— Sus padres murieron cuando ella era pequeña, y… yo no puedo tener hijos, así que… —la expresión de Kagura era dolorosa. En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la aparente frialdad de la mujer, seguía teniendo sentimientos aunque no los mostrase.

— Lo siento… —se disculpó la chica— No debería haberme metido en los asuntos de los demás.

— No importa —contestó Kagura secamente. Parecía como si se hubiese reprendido mentalmente— Y dime… ¿qué opinas de este mundo?

— Ah, pues… me está gustando mucho estar aquí, y ya que voy a estar poco tiempo, me gustaría ver todo lo que pueda —dijo Kagome consciente de la desviación de tema.

— Vale —dijo Izayoi entrando rápido a la cocina— Sesshomaru quiere sólo el té, pero Inuyasha y mi marido quieren algunos dulces para acompañar.

Cogió otra bandeja de forma apresurada y puso las pastas ahí.

— ¿Vosotras queréis algo en especial? —preguntó volviéndose antes de salir rumbo hacia el salón.

— Tranquila, Izayoi, nos serviremos de los que pongas.

— Como queráis. Bueno, vamos al salón, ¿no?

Con una bandeja de té y aperitivos cada una, se encaminaron hacia la estancia. Cuando entraron, se encontraron a todos sentados alrededor de la mesa baja de cristal, al final de la sala. Inuno estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, al igual que Inuyasha. Por el contrario, Sesshomaru estaba en el de tres plazas, con Rin a su lado. Pronto los acompañó Kagura después de dejar su bandeja en la mesa. Izayoi y Kagome imitaron a Kagura, sentándose cada una en otro sillón de una plaza.

— Bueno… Kagome, no has hablado casi nada —dijo Inuno haciendo una pausa para probar la infusión— Y tú tampoco Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no nos habláis sobre vuestra relación?

Inuyasha, que estaba bebiendo tranquilamente, se atragantó al oír el comentario de su padre, y empezó a toser intentando no ahogarse con el té. Izayoi se levantó rápidamente para pegarle unas palmadas en la espalda a su hijo, mientras ella misma aguantaba las ganas de reír. Inuyasha alzó la cabeza mirando a su padre, con los ojos llorosos y algo acalorado de tanto toser. De reojo echó un vistazo a Kagome, cuyo sonrojo se extendía hasta las orejas. A pesar de todo, y para gran frustración de Inuyasha, esa clase de preguntas no faltaron durante el resto de la tarde, que mientras más avanzaba, más ganas tenía el pobre chico de encerrarse en su habitación.

Finalmente acabaron de despedir a los invitados. Kagome estaba agotada. Se había pasado la mitad de la tarde jugando con Rin. La pequeña tenía muchísima imaginación y la desplegaba totalmente en sus juegos infantiles.

Conteniendo un bostezo observó a Izayoi hablar con su marido; también se le notaba cansada, pero su sonrisa era tal que parecía la persona más feliz del mundo.

— Es normal —pensaba Kagome mientras veía cómo la pareja subía por las escaleras cogidos por la cintura— se ha llevado mucho tiempo sin verlo…

— ¿Pasa algo?

Kagome dio un respingo, y se volvió para ver a Inuyasha a punto de reírse. Molesta, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es que te hace gracia asustarme de esa manera? —dijo sin alzar la voz.

— Keh, mujeres… —se burló encaminándose hacia su cuarto.

Kagome suspiró, para después ingresar en el suyo. Seguro que esa noche no escucharía los golpecitos en la puerta para leer.

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente, no quería despertar a sus padres. Pero al poner el pie en el penúltimo escalón, crujió. Pese a hacerlo levemente, fue suficiente para que Inuyasha diera un pequeño brinco y perdiera el equilibrio. Instintivamente se agarró a la barandilla de la escalera, y se quedó en la misma posición durante unos segundos, asegurándose de que podía mantenerse normalmente. Entonces bajó suspirando el peldaño que le faltaba.

Al dirigirse a la habitación de Kagome, notó una pequeña molestia en el pie. Seguramente se había torcido el tobillo. Maldijo mentalmente, sin parar de andar. Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto, y la abrió lentamente. Como esperaba, la luz estaba apagada, pero entraban tenues rayos lunares a través de las ondeantes cortinas de la ventana abierta. Se acercó a la chica, que estaba tendida en el futon totalmente dormida. Se fijó en que tenía el libro debajo de una de sus manos, y se agachó a recogerlo.

Levantó un poco la mano de la pelinegra, recordando al tacto, la vez en la que la salvó de aquel demonio ciempiés. Así es como ella le había agradecido: dándole la mano. Desvió sus preciosos ojos ámbar a la clara tez de la chica, pasando por sus párpados, dulcemente cerrados y con largas pestañas, por su nariz redondeada, por sus mejillas que con tanta frecuencia se sonrojaban últimamente, y llegó hasta sus labios, cuyo perfil acarició con el dedo pulgar. Había deseado llegar a probarlos desde que estuvieron a punto de besarse… Era tan sencillo acercarse a ella y rozarlos con los suyos…

De pronto, movió la cabeza negativamente, alejando los pensamientos que ya estaban influenciándolo en sus acciones. Se levantó y dejó sin hacer ruido el libro en el escritorio. Antes de marcharse, dirigió una última mirada a la chica, para después salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— A lo mejor he tardado demasiado —pensó el chico en voz baja, ya tumbado en su cama— O es que estaba muy cansada —sonrió ante esto último. Entonces frunció ligeramente el ceño— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios me pasa? Me prometí no volver a sentir esto por nadie… ¡y pienso cumplirlo!

Era domingo por la mañana, lo que quería decir salida con Sango y Miroku. Inuyasha estaba listo desde hacía tiempo, pero Kagome llevaba un buen rato en el cuarto sin dar señales de vida.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Date prisa! —gritó contra la puerta.

— ¡No seas impaciente Inuyasha! —le recriminó la chica desde dentro.

— ¡Pues no tardes tanto, que no vamos a una boda! —siguió discutiendo el chico.

Inmediatamente después de que pronunciara esa frase, Kagome salió de la habitación. Llevaba un chaleco ajustado de color beige, con las mangas hasta los codos, acompañado de una falda de vuelo blanca, cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla. Las sandalias y el bolso, también blancos, iban a conjunto con la falda.

— ¿Qué pasa? Tanto no he tardado —refunfuñaba molesta.

Inuyasha se quedó observándola. Con esa ropa parecía más un ángel caído del cielo que una chica venida del pasado. Pasados unos segundos se percató de lo que había dicho la pelinegra, y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para apartar esos pensamientos y poder contestarle tajantemente.

— ¿Qué no has tardado? ¡Llevo por lo menos veinte minutos esperándote!

— ¿Qué son esos gritos por la mañana, Inuyasha? —se oyó.

Era Inuno, que bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente todavía con la bata y el pijama. Más que enfadado, su expresión era entre divertida y reprobatoria.

Inuyasha resopló, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el suelo.

— Vaya Kagome, estás muy guapa, ¿tenéis una cita? —preguntó con una media sonrisa, observando de reojo la reacción de su hijo menor, que le dedicó una furiosa mirada.

— ¡No tenemos una cita! ¡Sólo vamos al zoológico con Miroku y Sango! —exclamó.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y salió de casa hecho una furia. Parecía muy molesto. Kagome se quedó mirando por donde había salido el chico, asombrada por su reacción.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó Izayoi, saliendo de la cocina con la misma cara que Kagome. Llevaba una taza de café en la mano, la cual se la tendió a su marido.

— No lo sé… —contestó Inuno mientras cogía la bebida de entre las manos de Izayoi— pero puede que no haya dormido bien esta noche y esté de mal humor por eso.

— ¡Kagome! ¡¿Vienes o no?! —se escuchó desde fuera.

Media hora más tarde se encontraron con sus amigos en la entrada del zoológico. No habían hablado nada durante todo el trayecto, y Kagome estaba bastante inquieta por saber lo que molestaba a Inuyasha.

— Ya verás, Kagome, te va a encantar, estoy segurísima —decía Sango emocionada— Seguro que en tu época no has visto esta clase de animales.

Ese día, la castaña se había puesto unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, unos zapatos de esparto blancos y una camiseta de media manga morada que Kagome le había ayudado a escoger cuando la compró.

— Esa es la camiseta de la otra vez, ¿no? —Preguntó Kagome sonriente— ¿Lo ves? Te queda genial.

Sango rió.

— Sí, es esta. Te voy a tener que llevar conmigo cada vez que vaya a comprar. De verdad que me gusta.

— Por mí, encantada —contestó Kagome riendo también.

Los chicos las observaban impacientes con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Os vais a mover? —preguntó Inuyasha con un tono para nada agradable.

Las chicas se volvieron hacia él, y, mirándolo con una expresión atemorizante, se encaminaron hacia la entrada mientras cuchicheaban.

— ¿Ha pasado algo, Kagome? ¿Por qué está de tan mal humor hoy? —preguntó Sango frunciendo el ceño preocupada.

— No lo sé, se ha levantado así —respondió Kagome de la misma forma— Ha estado gritándome durante todo el tiempo que tardé en vestirme.

— Será estúpido —murmuró Sango entre dientes.

— De verdad que no sé lo que he hecho mal ahora —dijo la pelinegra enfadada.

— ¿Pasó algo ayer? —preguntó Sango.

Kagome de inmediato recordó el abrazo que le había dado el chico antes de subir a arreglarse y el halago que le había dedicado al verla con el vestido. De repente empezó a notar el calor que hacía.

— Emm… no, que yo recuerde no —respondió atropelladamente.

Pero su amiga ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo estaba ocultando algo.

— Venga ya, Kagome. No me mientas, sabes que puedes confiar en mí —dijo suplicante.

— Está bien… —aceptó suspirando. En voz baja le contó resumidamente lo ocurrido a Sango, que se mostró bastante contenta.

— ¿En serio te dijo eso? —preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

Kagome asintió sonrojada.

— Pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones…

— ¡¿Qué ilusiones ni qué leches?! —contestó la castaña frunciendo el ceño— Está claro que siente algo por ti, Kagome.

— Yo no estoy tan segura de eso… —contradijo la pelinegra.

— Ya verás que sí. Por cierto, ¿qué te gustaría ir a ver primero? —preguntó Sango dejando de caminar.

— Mmm… no sé. Decidid vosotros, me da igual…

Los chicos se unieron a ellas.

— ¿Dónde queréis ir primero? —preguntó Miroku.

— Eso mismo le estaba preguntando yo a Kagome, pero dice que le da igual —informó Sango—. ¿Qué animal creéis que le gustará más a Kagome? —preguntó divertida— Yo creo que los tigres le sorprenderán mucho. ¡Y los leones también!

— Yo creo que le gustarán los elefantes, deberíamos ir primero a verlos —dijo Miroku convencido.

Sango lo miró incrédula.

— Ya, claro, y no tendrá nada que ver el que te encante ir a darle cacahuetes a los elefantes desde siempre, aunque esté prohibido, ¿verdad?

— Los marinos —dijo Inuyasha antes de que Miroku replicara.

Todos se volvieron hacia él en silencio.

— Creo que le gustará ver la parte de los animales marinos… —repitió algo incómodo.

Sango sonrió.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos, Kagome, seguro que te gusta mucho más esa parte! —dijo entusiasmada cogiendo a la pelinegra del brazo y encaminándose a la parte de los animales acuáticos.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Kagome cuando después de diez minutos llegaron al acuario subterráneo del zoo. Estaba extasiada, no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro deseando no perderse nada de toda esa belleza. Todo tipo de peces rodeándola, nadando de una forma tan delicada, moviendo sus aletas elegantemente.

— ¡Parece como si estuviera en medio del mar! —expuso la pelinegra alegre observando un esturión a través del cristal.

— Sabía que te gustaría —dijo Inuyasha por detrás.

Ella se volvió, mirándolo sonriente.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Inuyasha! —agradeció acercándose a él— De verdad que me alegro de haber venido aquí… contigo…

El chico giró la cabeza hacia un lado, intentando que no se notara el visible sonrojo que se había extendido por todo su rostro.

— ¡Keh! Te conformas con tan poco…

Kagome simplemente sonrió, y él se derritió con esa sonrisa. Seguía pensando que no había visto a nadie sonreír como lo hacía Kagome. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta él también estaba sonriéndole. Avergonzado, desvió la vista para observar el acuario de peces tropicales que tenían en frente. Sintió un movimiento a su lado y Kagome se pegó más a él, apoyando la cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro.

Inuyasha se estaba sonrojando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Nunca había tenido mucho contacto con mujeres, y el que Kagome se le acercara tanto lo desconcertaba en cierta manera. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso.

— ¡Iros a un hotel! —les dijo Miroku desde atrás.

Inuyasha de inmediato se puso a correr tras el pelinegro. Kagome los observaba mientras intentaba descifrar el significado de la ristra de palabras que salían de la boca de Inuyasha.

— Guau, ese insulto no lo había escuchado nunca —comentó Sango observando también a los chicos—. No te molestes por lo que ha dicho el idiota de Miroku. No piensa en otra cosa.

— ¿Qué es un hotel? —le preguntó Kagome.

Sango la miró durante un momento y luego se echó a reír.

— Da igual, vamos a por Inuyasha antes de que asesine a Miroku.

**Fin del cap. 12**


End file.
